


I Walk the Line

by KPtwistepghost



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Action, F/M, Father/Daughter, Ghost King Danny, Vlad Plasmius - Freeform, daddy danny, dannyxsam - Freeform, ghost king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPtwistepghost/pseuds/KPtwistepghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catch back up with Danny, Sam and Tucker. Junior year is starting and that means new trouble for the trio. Old faces, New faces. The GIW. What's Vlad up to? And who's this ghost that no one seems to know about? The Observants are on edge and Clockwork is being weirdly silent. Maybe it has to do with the Ghost King. Love, adventure, darkness and high school. What could be more fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I've been working on doing this DP story for over a year now. I think it's been a year and 8 months now. Anyway I've spent the last 14 months mapping out where I want this story to go. It's taken me a long time but I finally started piecing it all together. I've only got a little written but I decided it would be best to go ahead a post the first chapter.
> 
> I'm not sure how long this is going to get, but it'll be long. i might also break it into three separate books, but I'm unsure about that so far. But i would love to hear what you all have to say!
> 
> *if anyone wants to view a map of the entire state of IL that I am using as a basis for where I'm putting Amity Park. City: Champaign IL. To STL it's only 2:45 mins, to Chicago its only 2:15 mins, to Indianapolis its only 2 hrs, to Springfield however its 1:30 mins. I really wanted it to be an hour (So that's what I'm having in my story). City size though will be about the size of Springfield, IL. (I'm rounding up to 120,000 :: it's really 117,006)

* * *

**I Walk the Line: Complicated**

**Word count:** 5,190

**9/14/15**

* * *

 

**August 20th, 2014**

**Wednesday**

**Casper High**

**7:30 a.m.**

It was a Wednesday, a hot one at that, in August. Teens milled around on the ground in front of Casper Senior High School aka Casper High. It was the first day of school for the students of Amity Park, Illinois. Football players threw a football between the other on the grass, a group of girls talked about fashion trends for the fall and how they couldn't wait for the school year to start. Freshman walked around like lost puppies and some sophomores tried pushing it with the seniors. What many of the people on the main part of the front lawn missed was the group of three sitting off to the left side of the building by themselves. At the moment no one was bothering them. They survived in their peaceful bubble.

"I can't believe we're juniors." Tucker sighed from his position on his back where he rested next to his best friend Danny Fenton. The black haired teen had his head lying on their other best friend, Sam Manson's, left leg. She currently sat Indian style and on her right leg she held a sketch book that she was currently doodling in.

"Yeah, man." Danny sighed out, "I can't believe I passed enough to not have to retake sophomore year." He chuckled, but it was short lived on the halfa.

"Because, you had friends and others to  _help_." Sam reminded him. Just because he wanted to do things himself didn't mean they didn't step in forcibly and take the reins for him.

Danny only sighed in response keeping his eyes closed. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, but that was normal for him. But during the summer he could at least go to bed after he got in and no one would be forcing him to get up. Now he's got to be awake by the latest of 7:30 a.m. to get ready and make it to school with enough time to get things from his locker and be in class by 8 a.m. That wouldn't have been the best time before but now they didn't have to worry about walking.

For her 17th birthday Sam's grandma gave her a black Honda Accord hybrid 2015. It has excellent gas mileage which is what Sam wanted as well it is friendly to the environment, another thing she had to have. Danny specifically liked the sunroof because he could stick his head out of it and pretend he was in a limo. The first time him and Tucker did that however Sam was not pleased. But that was probably because Danny had almost knocked over her drink and not because they had stuck their heads out like imbeciles.

After a couple more minutes of silence and soaking up the sun, Sam began to put her sketchbook away. "We should probably go inside and get our schedules before the mass rush of people do."

Danny and Tucker groaned, but got up anyway stretching as they went before pulling on their bags. When Sam stood she now was at both of their shoulders. They each had their last growth spurts over the summer. Danny now standing closer to his father at 6'1, Tucker an inch below him and Sam shorter than both at 5'6.

Besides their height difference the boy's voices had finally reached their full deepness. They had of course changed when they were about fifteen, but they officially dropped a level over the summer. Tucker's was the first to come around and become steady. It wasn't too deep – not anywhere near a baritone, but definitely sweet. The first time Danny's voice cracked over the summer, Dan's deep, rich, baritone type voice came out. It overly freaked everyone out. Especially Danny. But when his father and even Vlad and the other adults mentioned that his voice changing again was okay and perfectly normal, he felt only slightly better. It took a while for the trio and Jazz to get used to the voice. But once they did, Sam couldn't believe how sexy it sounded on him. Not that she told anyone that.

The group headed inside, going towards the gym where they could get their schedules and what not. They already had their locker assignments for that year, but at that time when their schedules were normally ready, they were not. Mr. Lancer told them the board wanted to try adding a new mandatory class and the school was still working out the kinks in everyone's schedules.

After waiting in line they finally got their schedules and began looking over them together.

"So we have Homeroom and English all together. Then me and Sam share Algebra II, then we all have U.S. History together, then you guys have Bio together while I'm alone, then lunch, gym obviously we're together, me and Tuck share government. Wait, why aren't  _you_  taking government?" Danny asked Sam.

"I took it last year, remember?" Sam rolled her eyes, "Plus, I really wanted to take the mythology class."

"Okay, and then… wait, what? We have to take ghost 101?"

"What does that mean?" Tucker questioned, "Who's going to teach it? It doesn't even list a name." They both looked to Danny.

"My parents said nothing. I have no idea. If they were going to teach the class, then my dad wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret."

"True." Sam sighed as they approached the boy's lockers. They were always close because of their last names, while Sam was all the way down the hall nowhere near them. "I guess we'll just have to wait till the end of the day."

They placed their things in their lockers, Sam sharing Danny and Tucker's. Then they were off to Homeroom. They always had the same homeroom since they were Freshman. It was the same old same old. Lancer called attendance and talked about his expectations for the year. Then after 20 minutes the bell rang and everyone went to their next class.

Everyone except Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dash, Paulina, Star, Kwan, Mikey, Nathan and their friend Melvin. Apparently they were going to have English class with Dash and the other A-Lister's; again.

During English it was a normal class of the 'populars' making fun of the non-populars and the kids in the grey area not saying anything about it. The same went for Mr. Lancer. Danny waited for ghosts to attack, but none showed their faces. Which he thought was odd. But he was thankful that no one had come because he really didn't want to ask to leave Mr. Lancer's class on the first day.

After English they departed their separate ways. Danny and Sam to their Algebra II class and Tucker to Pre-Calc. Danny knew he would have been in that class if ghosts didn't keep getting in his way. They met up again for U.S. History where they took notes constantly from power points. Danny was excited for his honors Bio class because it was so easy for him, though he was sad to be without his two best friends. But he still had people that he could talk to if he really needed the company, like Mikey, Melvin and a few others on the lower end of things. There were a few social middle kids in the class as well, which made him happy. However, there were a few popular people that he couldn't talk to such as Valerie and Alyssa – though both she and Alyssa stayed clear of one another. Alyssa opted to speak with her best friend Brett. Valerie kept close to Danny even though she was back in the lower popular crowd. It was slightly awkward for both of them but Danny was happy that they were still some semblance of friends.

Lunch was the usual. Danny was tripped by Dash and covered in his lunch. He went to the bathroom phasing food off and Tucker handing him the small bottle of shampoo from their lockers to wash out the smell and things from his hair. They forgot to put extra clothes in Sam's locker, but they were going to remember tomorrow.

Since it was hot outside, gym was held on the field. They had to run two laps around the track and then it was a game of 'touch' football, but with most of the juniors and seniors from the football team in their gym class it was the farthest thing from  _touch_  football. Mrs. Testlaff turned a blind eye because she really just wanted them to do something physical.

Tucker and Danny went to government, while Sam went to Myth class. The boys were completely bored out of their minds as they took notes just as they did in their history class. Sam, on the other hand was having a blast. She loved mythology and she knew that this class would be a breeze for her. But soon those classes ended as well and they met up in the hallway where their ghost 101 class was going to be held.

"You ready for this?" Tucker questioned as he played a game on his PDA.

Danny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I guess as I'll ever be. What about you guys?" He looked at his best friends.

"As long as it's not your parents, I think we'll be okay." Tucker shrugged. "I mean, anyone else isn't going to know all that much about ghosts."

Sam was still silent, now staring at the door in front of them. "I mean, Lancer said it's now a  _requirement_  to take. So no matter what we're going to have to be here. But, I'm with Tuck on this. Let's just hope it's not your parents. But, who else could they get? It's not like Jazz would teach it, and Vlad is still Mayor so he's out. And he also really has no motive to teach, the only option could be…"

"Are you children a part of my ghost 101 class?" A voice asked from behind them.

They turned around to be confronted with a chocolate skinned man as tall as Danny. Black sunglasses adorned his face and a bright white suit stood out against the bleak school walls.

Sam immediately closed her mouth, the trio looking on with shock. Sam sometimes hated when she was right.

Danny was the one who broke the silence, "Uh, yeah. You're our teacher?" Sam still shuddered at how odd it was to hear the innocent tone in Danny's voice with how he sounded.

"Yes," The operative smiled a dazzling white smile, "Agent Z." He held out his hand. None of them reached foreword to shake it. The agent pulled it back tentatively, "Umm… anyway should we not be heading inside?" He gestured to the door where a few kids already sat.

The trio nodded, turning on their heels and walking inside the classroom. They chose seats in the back like they always did. Mikey, Nathan, Mackenzie, Alex and Star and Paulina were already seated in the room. Paulina sneering at them as they passed. Sam rolled her eyes ignoring the girls jab at her appearance.

Just before the bell rang a few seconds after the trio found their own seats, Dash, Kwan and two of their other football buddies came through the door. Followed by the popular girls Alyssa, Hayden and Rose and last but not least Valerie.

"Oh, crap." Danny whispered to them as the cocoa-skinned girl waved at them and took the seat at the front and center. "Why  _our_  class?"

"Maybe she'll be able to take the view away from us?" Sam suggested, patting Danny's hand.

The bell rang and the Agent began the class, "Hello class, my name is Agent Z. And I will  _not_  be accepting any other name then that. From my roster I see that everyone is a junior. Good, that means you probably will know one another. However, I do not." He chuckled. "So, how about we go around the room and introduce ourselves by saying our name and two things about yourself that you think I should know. I'll go first. Hello, my name is Agent Z. I have been part of the Guys in White for 11 years. I went to the University of Wisconsin to get my teaching degree back in the day."

Danny's head popped up when he mentioned the University of Wisconsin. His parents  _and_  Vlad went there. This just made the Agent that more interesting. What was it about that University? He looked at Tucker and Sam who each shared his shocked look. Tucker took out a piece of paper as the class began to do as instructed.

**We really need to do some checking on this guy**

He passed it to Danny, where Sam looked over to see what he wrote. They both wrote that they agreed, then Danny wrote down how he thought it odd about University of Wisconsin. Sam took the paper from him.

_We should check and see what kind of paranormal science program they have. Because why else would the GIW want him? Surely not for his teaching abilities._

**Yeah, cause you know Vlad would only go to get the best education. So Wisconsin has to have some certain Paranormal thing.**

Tucker was called to answer the student question, "Hi, I'm Tucker Foley. I'm a techno-geek and a ladies man." He winked at Mackenzie and Alex. They rolled their eyes, turning away to converse with each other and Danny and Sam laughed.

"And you young man?"

"I'm Danny Fenton. I…"

"Am a loser." Dash finished for him.

"Mr. Baxter is it?" Agent Z didn't wait for Dash to give an answer, "I will  _not_ tolerate rude behavior in my class. This is a warning. Another outburst big or small and you will be staying in detention. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Dash shrunk back, glaring over at Danny, who smirked at the football player. Maybe this guy wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Go ahead Danny."

"Umm, I love astronomy and…I'm pretty good at video games." He shrugged. Others in the class sniggered. Sam sent a glare towards them.

"Your parents wouldn't happen to be Jack and Madeline Fenton, would they?"

Danny almost groaned aloud, but let his smile drop as the others openly snickered. "Yes."

The agent nodded, "Then you should know a lot about ghosts then?"

"I don't really talk to my parents about their work." He really didn't want there to be a chance he could connect him to Phantom. He just hoped that when he used the Reality Gauntlet that it still held its power over the agency.

"Well, that's a shame." he tsked, before turning to Sam.

"I'm Sam Manson, I like things that are dark and if you call me, Samantha, I'll kill you." Her voice was dark, though her face held a sickenly sweet smile.

"Noted." The agent nodded, his eyes filled with a bit of fear, before quickly moving onto the next student.

Danny and Tucker sniggered over the agent's reaction. "That was great." Danny commented, having seen first-hand what happens when someone calls her by her full name.

"I had to get my point across. I know what it says on the roster sheet no matter how much I want to change it." The trio laughed even though Sam was still reeling over her name on the roster.

The last kids finished up and Agent Z pulled down the projection screen and brought up his computer to show a view of slides. He handed out the syllabus and told them to get out their notebooks.

"To get a solid understanding of ghosts, it's best to understand what level each ghost is. This is where we will be starting." He clicked the button to change the slide where it showed plain black and white slides. "Ghosts are leveled from 1 to 10 on the spectral energy scale. They are measured on this scale by how much ectoplasm they have flowing through their bodies – if they have bodies, and how well they maintain their energy."

The trio looked between each other. They knew this was going to be an easy class. They pretended to take notes as everyone else scribbled in their notebooks, because they knew all of this information already.

"Level 1 ghosts are sentient manifestations and are completely harmless." A picture of a vapor that looked to be glowing green appeared on the screen. "Level 1's are the weakest forms for ghosts. Some ghosts start here, while others start much higher." Paulina's hand shot in the air. "Yes?"

"What level is Danny Phantom?" The trio rolled their eyes; they were wondering why it took so long for her to mention Phantom. "Is he a 10? He's so perfect and great looking; he has to be a 10." She looked up at the teacher expectantly. Danny's cheeks were slightly pink. Sam and Tucker snickered at him. They folded their hands and batted their eye lashes at Danny in imitation of Paulina. He slapped them on their shoulders; not that it stopped them.

"We believe that Phantom is a level 8 entity." That got the groups attention. The last time they had heard that Danny was a level 7. But that had been about a year ago.

"Why not a 10?" Paulina pouted. The other girls who loved Phantom joined in, wanting an explanation. Valerie scoffed at them and their shallowness for a pretty face.

"We'll get there and when I do it'll be explained." Agent Z said so harshly, that it shut everyone up. He smiled and turned back to the projection, "Now onto class two ghost."

A power point slid up to show an image of the octopuses that Danny sees from time to time with  **Class Two**  written above the picture. There was also a picture of a ghost that the group had never seen before. It was a vapor like image of a man who wore a white long-sleeved shirt, black pants and nice shoes. His whole form was a vapor green.

"These ghosts normally don't present a problem because they are usually unable to hold their form outside the ghost zone. They are very weak and if they are able to hold their form outside of the Zone then they are easily able to be captured because they cannot hold their form very long and usually melt. As a ghost fighter you don't need to use any weapons to capture them. The most likely type of class two is an astral projection. They are barely a step above a vapor. However some are more solid, but not by much."

He clicked to the next slide. A picture of a green and white ghost snake and wolf appeared on the board along with a humanoid shape that seemed to be dripping ectoplasm that the trio hadn't seen before.

"These are also easy to defeat and as a ghost fighter, you do not need to have any particular training to be able to capture them. Though, if you are inexperienced, do not approach them. Any ghost is still dangerous. These ghosts are usually humanoid, but they are not able to pass among humans without being shown as a ghost because they are usually leaking ectoplasm; however they are able to hold their forms much longer. The other forms of this level are animals and they typically do not leak ectoplasm at this stage until they are almost devoid of energy on Earth."

He clicked to the next slide where a picture of the box ghost and Sydney Poindexter were shown. Danny laughed because he honestly wasn't expecting there to be a picture.

"Now, level fours are ones you should run from." The trio had to place their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing aloud. The box ghost scary? Run from him? Ha! Danny could only shake his head, biting his thumb to keep his laughing under control. From where he sat he could see Valerie trying to reel in her laughter as well.

"If you are inexperienced do not even try to approach them. They are still able to absorb your energy and make you weak. Most of these level ghosts appear humanoid or in animal appearance. However the humanoid ghosts are able to better blend in with people on earth. That is until they lose too much energy. They however, are able to stay away from the Ghost Zone for a week before needing to go back and replenish. These ghosts have basic powers that ghosts are equipped with. These powers being intangibility, invisibility, flight, the power to overshadow objects – ghosts in level four and over are also able to overshadow people, and have the ghost ray. The ghost ray comes in different colors depending on the ghost and sometimes shaped differently.

"Like here with the box ghost. The box ghost is a weak entity however it can do all the basic ghost powers, however he has trouble overshadowing people, and his ghost rays are formed in shapes of light blue boxes."

And with that he was moving onto the next slide. A picture of the Lunch Lady appeared to the class. Danny let a chuckle though. He found it incredibly hilarious that the Lunch Lady ranked higher than her husband.

"If you are experienced in using ecto-weapons, you would be fine going up against this level. Otherwise, just as you would with level four, you get your butt out of there and let the professionals take care of the ghost. The level five ghosts do not attack unless provoked, like how the Lunch Lady here will not attack unless you offend her – which is actually very easy."

Danny and Tucker looked automatically at Sam who glared them down. They chuckled and turned back to the board. Danny got a kick in the leg, making Tucker silently laugh. Sam pointed at him, threatening to give him one later.

"They are pretty powerful and are usually humanoid figures however, they can be animal entities as well. Level five ghosts have basic powers and are strong enough to overshadow people and for a much longer time. These ghosts are the most average level ghosts. They also only attack when provoked. Also at this stage there are sometimes special non-basic powers that the ghosts possess. Such as the Lunch Lady's power over all things meat. The box ghost could be put into this category, however determining how weak he is places him into the level four category."

He clicked the button and the slide show changed. There were two pictures on this one. However, they were of the same ghost; Dora. One picture showed her as her regular ghost self. The other showed her in her blue dragon form with the amulet tied around her neck.

"The ghosts in the class six level are very powerful inside and outside of the Ghost Zone. These ghosts usually have a leading power besides the basic ones. They are very hard to defeat, but possible. You must have experience when handling a level six ghost and higher. They also are most likely to attack without being provoked. This ghost here is able to transform into a dragon. It is something quite powerful, though they are not listed at a higher level because she only has one different power and though she is powerful, can be easily detained. But if you do see one, call the GIW immediately and we'll get someone out here."

Danny was a bit confused why he didn't mention his parents. Didn't he say at the beginning of class that it was a pity that he didn't look at his parent's ghost things? Unless he was only talking about their science side. Their ghost hunting skills could definitely use some work, but they were amazing scientists.

Agent Z went to click the next slide when the bell rang. "Well, I guess that's it for today. Study your notes and I'll see you all here tomorrow."

Everyone picked up their belongings, happy to finally be done with class. The first day is always the hardest. Danny picked up his bag slinging it across his back; once Sam and Tucker were ready they headed out the door and towards their lockers.

"I can't believe that the Guys in White are here. I thought that the whole telling them that you weren't the ghost they were looking for would have kept them away or something!" Sam growled out, as she opened Danny's locker.

"Maybe they are here for another reason?" Tucker shrugged.

"And what would that be?" Sam rolled her eyes as she shifted books around giving Danny the ones he needed to take home with him. "Umm… research?" Tucker paused with a finger on his chin, "Research on why ghosts keep coming out of the ghost zone?"

He looked at his friends expectantly but they only gave him dead-panned looks and then continued to file through the locker. Tucker was about to open his mouth again, but was interrupted by the voice of Dash.

"Hey, Fentonail!" Danny groaned, hitting his head on the locker he was leaning on.

"Great. This is exactly what I need." He turned to the left to see the blonde football player coming towards him. It was quite a humorous sight for the trio. Considering that Danny now stood a few inches taller than Dash who stopped growing once he hit 5'10. The blonde bully had to now look up slightly to glare Danny down. "What do you want Dash?"

Dash shoved Danny's shoulder making it roughly hit the lockers. "You better not screw this up for me. One more toe out of line and I'll make you pay." He visualized his thoughts by hitting his fist into his palm.

"I'll keep that in mind." Danny rolled his eyes before smirking at the blonde teen. "Now don't you have some balls to go play with?" He's not sure what made him say it, but it felt good. Tucker and Sam barely were able to keep their laughter contained. Dash shot them a glare before punching Danny twice in the gut.

"You get off by watching that or something?" Dash laughed before punching him one more time. Tucker holding Sam's shoulder to keep her away from Dash. "Remember what I said, Fenton. Or there'll be hell to pay." He turned on his heel and towards the field.

"I hate him." Sam growled out as Danny stood up straight. "And it wasn't even a good come-back!"

"As long as he keeps up on me not the others, I don't care. It's not like it hurt anyway." Danny said and grabbed his bag from the ground, slinging it over his shoulder. "Come on. We have to see what the GIW is up to."

They left the school making their way to the parking lot where Sam's car sat. They piled in, heading off to Danny's after getting out of the school traffic. They opened the front door to see Jazz sitting on the couch reading a novel.

"Hey guys! How was the first day?"

"Oh it was just peachy. Except now there is a mandatory ghost 101 class. And if you don't take it, you don't graduate." Danny threw his arms up in the air as he took off his shoes. He took the other's book bags and set them at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Jazz closed her book and sat up. The others joined her on the couch and Tucker went into the kitchen to grab a snack. "Who's teaching it? Mom and dad didn't say anything…"

"It's a Guy in White called Agent Z." Sam said. "He's got his teaching degree and everything so we know he's legit and not trying to just pass himself off like those other idiots O and K."

"The only problem is that we don't know the reason for him actually being here." Danny finished.

"Hey! I thought my reason was pretty good!" Tucker yelled from the kitchen.

"On what planet?" Sam shouted back.

"This one." Tucker laughed as he entered the living room carrying a plate with two turkey and cheese sandwiches. He tossed the bag of pretzels he was carrying to Danny and the two cans of coke to Sam.

"What was your reason?" Jazz asked skeptically. She knew Tucker could be kind of vague.

"Research on why ghosts keep coming out of the ghost zone." He shrugged and took a bite out of sandwich.

"They're  _always_  working on that Tucker. There has to be some other reason that they're here and that one of them is teaching. Why wouldn't they just hire mom and dad? I'm sure they'd be much cheaper. Even  _with_  all the damages they'd do."

"Well fine, just burst my bubble." Tucker grumbled through a mouth full of food.

"Do you have any ideas?" Danny questioned.

"They won't be looking for Danny Fenton, we do know that." Jazz pursed her lips in thought. "They could be looking for anyone who is with Phantom. You know, change the minds of the kids that you're bad and then that could make it easier to capture you like they've been wanting to since they got word of you. But there must be something deeper going on than that. We would have to infiltrate them to truly see what they want here. I'd start with Agent Z."

Danny nodded his head in agreement. Sometimes he was really happy that his sister was in the know now. "We'll just have to dig until we find something."

They spent the rest of the night looking up information on new headquarters for the GIW but found nothing in the general information they had gathered. They decided that if they found out where Agent Z was living in Amity Park then they could find out where the closest headquarters were stationed.

They knew that the GIW had gotten rid of their last headquarters because they had no other purpose to stay there anymore. They had kept tabs on it, and they had yet to return or there wasn't any sort of government involvement in that area since they had left.

They went on patrol that night, Jazz tagged along considering she wasn't going to be able to come on patrols for a long while since she was going off to college, but there were only low level ghosts milling about and it didn't take long to gather them all. Danny was even able to complete the little homework that had been given on the first day. It was later after searching and trying to hack into the GIW website – not that it was hard, but there was no information on it that was buried – Sam and Tucker left for their own homes.

Danny decided to head to bed early, happy that his parents had been down in the lab the entire time working on a new project that they thought would be  _the next big breakthrough_  in getting to Phantom.

**August 20th, 2014**

**Wednesday**

**Fenton Household**

**11:30 p.m.**

* * *

 

 


	2. Straight for the Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm so excited at the feedback that I recieved from the first chapter! thank you so much!
> 
> I wanted to let everyone know that I'm adding quotes to the beginning of the story. They will be like a clue to the chapter and I'll be pulling them from songs by Halsey, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco or Taylor Swift. Also, chapter titles will either be titles of their songs, or a song phrase. Actually the title for the Story comes from the song on Halsey's album BADLANDS.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! please let me know what you think! good or bad.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Sadly.

**I'm headed straight for the castle /**

**They've got the kingdom locked up**

* * *

**I Walk the Line: Straight for the Castle**

**Word count:3,485**

**10/4/15**

* * *

**August 21st, 2014**

**Thursday**

**Amity Park**

**Early Morning**

Danny had been woken up in the middle of the night by the box ghost, but instead of spending hours chasing him around, Danny told him to go back when he got bored and went back home to get at least another hour of sleep. Of course he couldn't fall back to sleep no matter how hard he tried and decided to update the ghost files on his computer. There was no point going back out to get the Box Ghost because he was more of a nuisance than anything else.

The rest of the day was fairly normal. Sam and Tucker laughed when Danny told them about the Box Ghost but understood, because they would have done the same thing. Danny told them that if he wasn't in the Ghost Zone by tonight then he'd get him and put him back.

"So, I was thinking about how we were going to figure out where Agent Z is living, and instead of waiting around for him after school to see if he drives to where he lives or something, why don't I go into the teacher's files and get his address."

"That would work. Considering you've hacked in plenty of times before." Sam said as she pulled into the school parking lot. "Do you need to go into the offices?" She parked the car and everyone got out, heading for the building.

"No, it's fairly easy to pass their codes wirelessly."

"To be safe, why don't you save everything that the school has on him to your PDA that way if there's something in there that can lead us to the GIW we'll have it." Danny suggested.

"I'll get it all." Tucker nodded in agreement going to work on his PDA. "I'll probably have it by lunch."

Danny let out a sigh of relief as they approached the boys' lockers. They put away the things they didn't need and grabbed the things they did and were off to class. The day passed by slowly for Danny. But thankfully when lunch came around Tucker had the best news saying that he had gotten the information and left no trace back to his PDA of being the one that hacked the school. Not that they'd check anyway.

There wasn't much on Agent Z. An address was listed; The University of Wisconsin listed from where he got his degrees in teaching and in Paranormal Sciences, and a phone number to reach him. But they all agreed that this was better than nothing considering they had his phone number and address.

The group was a little on edge as they sat in Ghost 101. One: because they hacked the school files to find out where Agent Z lived. Two: because they were more than likely to learn why Danny had been bumped up to a level 8 ghost instead of staying at level 7.

"Good afternoon class." Agent Z greeted them. The class barely gave him a hello. "I know that it's the last class of the day, but bear with me. It's the class you'll have the most fun in." He smiled before turning to his computer. The trio rolled their eyes. It wouldn't be the most fun for them, but it would indeed be the  _easiest_.

"Okay, so yesterday we left off with level 6 ghosts. That means today we'll be starting off on level 7 ghosts." He opened the slide show to Spectra, Skulker, and Technus.

"Why is Skulker on this list?" Danny whispered to them. They only shrugged in response.

"A level 7 ghost is a ghost that considers itself superior over others."

"Yep, there we go. That's why." Tucker whispered, they all snickered to themselves.

"They are hard to defeat but they can be captured in ghost traps, especially nets. They need to have a reason to attack you so do not give them a reason to do so."

Valerie instantly raised her hand when she saw the Agent go to click the button for the next slide. "Sir, why is Skulker listed at a level 7? Isn't he a small ghost that uses technology to make him seem more superior?"

"Yes, a good observation." The Agent smiled, "He is a small ghost and without his technological mind he would be listed as a level 3. However with his tech he is dangerous and he has hunted many ghosts and people for that matter and that is why he is listed as a level 7."

"Cool. I'm stronger than Skulker for sure now." Danny smiled at Sam and Tucker.

"You've always been stronger than Skulker. Even  _I'm_  tougher than Skulker." Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, just look at those beefy arms." Sam pursed her lips and pinched at his biceps. Which truly had become well defined because of ghost fighting.

"Thank you. But touching is only for the ladies in love with the TF." He winked her way.

Sam rolled her eyes, before turning her attention back towards the teacher.

"These are some of the level 8 ghosts." the Agent switched the slides and there were pictures of Phantom, Walker, Desiree, Ember, and Fright Knight.

Danny stared at the screen in shock. "You have to be kidding me." He whispered loudly. Though it was drowned out by squeals of excitement from the girls and yells from the guys.

"I'm seriously at their levels? When did this happen?" Danny looked at his two best friends.

"I don't know, but is it just me or is it horribly hilarious that Ember is beating Skulker?" Sam laughed.

"Oh, no that's absolutely hilarious!" Tucker roared with laughter, which wasn't out of place with the talkative students. Danny opened his mouth to speak when Agent Z whistled loudly, quieting everyone.

"If no one stays quiet we're going to stay after every ten minutes per person who keeps talking out of turn. Now that doesn't bother me because I'll be here till 5 anyway but I'm sure you all have plans once the last bell rings."

You could hear a pin drop.

"Good. Now, level 8 ghosts are powerful and difficult to trap. They are extremely powerful over other ghosts in the Ghost Zone and here on Earth. They can attack by being provoked or not. People in our field call level 8 ghosts Bi-Polar because of this."

Danny's mouth dropped open. Tucker openly laughed and Sam bit her fist to keep from laughing like Tucker. Tucker wasn't the only one who had interrupted.

Paulina had screeched out, "Danny Phantom is  _not_  Bi-Polar! He protects the city and doesn't attack anyone and is way too hot to be sick!"

"Phantom has done bad things too Paulina." Valerie jumped in before Agent Z could. "He overshadowed the mayor, he stole things when that circus was in town a couple years ago, he for one ruined my life and he has caused all sorts of property damage to buildings and roads and I believe he's one of the main reasons ghosts are always coming here. To fight him."

"That's not true! Phantom saves people from those ghosts."

"But you don't deny anything else?"

Paulina rolled her eyes and flicked her hair over her shoulder, "Well, what do you know anyway? You're poor and have no friends. You're judgments can't be 100% I'm sure."

Valerie growled but the Agent whistled again quieting down the girls. "We'll be staying twenty minutes after." That had everyone groaning and protesting loudly including the trio. "I can make it 30." Everyone was silent. Agent Z nodded, "Now we can reduce the sentence to 10 minutes if everyone is silent for the rest of class unless they raise their hands when they wish to speak." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good." He pointed to the picture of Phantom before turning back to the class, "Valerie Gray was correct in her statements. Though I am unsure of how he ruined her life I do believe her."

Sam grumbled from her seat. Danny and Tucker patted her shoulders.

"He is bad but he is also good, which is why he fits into this Bi-Polar category. We're never sure which side of Phantom we'll get when we cross him."

Danny shot his hand into the air before his question fully formed in his brain. "Yes, Mr. Fenton?" The entire class turned to look at him in surprise.

"Well, if you're saying that Phantom can be evil and good and that you don't know which one he'll be when you encounter him. Why are the other three: Walker, Desiree and Fright Night on the board? I understand how Ember falls into this category seeing that she can be pretty nice at times, but the other three? Aren't they solely bad? I've never seen them be on relatively good terms."

The other students stared at him with wide eyes. They weren't used to Danny actually paying attention in class. They  _especially_  weren't used to him taking part in the lesson.

"Ah, yes. See, this is where it gets tricky. The Fright Night is here because he falls under this category of strength and having control over others, however he is particularly seen being powered by another ghost in charge therefore he is listed here because without a commander he would not act on his own." Danny rolled his eyes knowing that wasn't true but let the Agent continue.

"Desiree is seen to be someone that's tricky. She has extraordinary power but is controlled by the word 'wish' without this set back she'd rank at a level 9 however any mood that she's in can set her off in a frenzy of nasty wish granting that does not go towards anyone's favor. And lastly Walker is here because he follows rules of the ghost zone but depending on what has happened, he will go off on his own and break a few of his own rules. Does this answer your question Mr. Fenton?"

 _Not really_ , Danny thought. "Yes, thank you." He looked over at his friends and rolled his eyes. The only one that even slightly made sense was Desiree and even then it wasn't all that plausible. Not that he was either. But he wasn't about to tell the GIW how to think. It would waste time he could use to actual save the town.

"Well then, if there are no other questions let us continue on to level 9." He clicked to the next slide in the power point and an image of Plasmius, Pandora and Nocturne.

"Great, I'm still under Plasmius." Danny grumbled to himself. Sam, having heard him, rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"Level 9 ghosts are extremely powerful. It would be easier to try and destroy them than to capture them. They are a rare amount of ghosts with only 40 or 50 in the Ghost Zone. They are almost impossible to defeat. If you see one? Run. Do not engage do not call from the spot where you see them. Find a safe place far away from them and then call for help."

He waited a solid ten seconds, but when no one spoke out he clicked to the final slide. "These are the last in the classes and they are level 10 ghosts." There were pictures of Pariah Dark, Clockwork, and an Observant. "As many of you know the one on the left is Pariah Dark." Paulina raised her hand, but Agent Z kept talking, "The one in the purple cloak is Clockwork who is the master of time and the last on is the High Inquisitor to the Observants who are a group of ancient ghosts and we're not sure where they're from." He turned to Paulina, "Yes?"

"But didn't Danny Phantom defeat Pariah Dark? Wouldn't he be, like, up in level 10 too?"

"Excellent question." Danny furrowed his brows. That  _was_  a good question, why  _wasn't_  he in a higher level. He almost died. You know, again.

"Phantom may have defeated Pariah Dark but he did not kill him. He only placed him in the sarcophagus of forever sleep. Which we found out through Plasmius – do not ask how – that he in fact was the one to turn the key that locked the sarcophagus. But Pariah Dark was not obliterated. If he had been destroyed permanently than Phantom would be in level 10. However, when mentioned to ghosts that we've captured, he is called by some as the defender of the Ghost Zone. The next Ghost King."

This was ultimately new news to everyone. Danny looked to his left at Sam and Tucker. Their eyes were wide and Tucker's mouth hung open. He could read the questions in their eyes. He figured his own looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I haven't heard anything about this. Have you guys?" Danny asked them quietly. Valerie was currently discussing with the Agent about the true probability of the ghost's statement.

"No." They both shook their heads.

"We should go talk to Clockwork this weekend." Tucker looked back up to the front where Valerie, Paulina and Agent Z were still discussing Danny being Ghost King.

"He probably won't have much to say though." Sam jumped in. "It's Clockwork. He likes to give us riddles and what not."

"Sam's right. We could ask Frostbite?"

"Him or Skulker. Those two would be the ones to give us straight answers." Tucker nodded in agreement. "Though I don't really want to search him out. I'd rather not have to dodge to get answers on this."

"Ahem." The trio turned to the front to see Agent Z staring them down from the front of the room, his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you done?"

They each nodded.

Agent Z opened his mouth to continue on with his lesson when the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Everyone began packing up their things but Agent Z whistled again loudly, stopping all of them.

"You still need to stay for 10 minutes." He told them taking a seat at his desk and went to work at his computer.

Everyone huffed in annoyance, but sat back in their seats knowing that he would make them sit there longer if they didn't. The first five minutes passed slowly. Danny's foot tapped in impatience watching as Sam doodled the crown of fire and ring of rage on a piece of paper she had pulled out. Tucker was watching as well, drumming his finger on his knee.

Danny mulled over what Agent Z had said. Him as the Ghost King? That seemed as impossible as him being… well, the Ghost King! And Plasmius told them? Danny couldn't figure out how they would have gotten that information from him. Or in fact where Vlad had gotten it. If Vlad did know something why would he have told the Guys in White in the first place? Vlad never did anything unless he knew the consequences of what he did. They had to be in his favor, but why?

Danny rubbed his temples in annoyance. This just made his school year ten times harder. And it was only Thursday – the second day of school!

"Alright, you can go. There better not be a next time."

That was all anyone wanted to hear. The trio packed up their bags quickly and made their way to their lockers to get their things. When they were safely in Sam's car, Danny voiced his thoughts from earlier.

"Well, we could just outright ask Vlad, but that's stupid. However, if he did tell the GIW then it would be nice to know that he did tell them then just wondering about it." Sam said.

"Yeah, Sam's right." Tucker said from the passenger seat. He had called shotgun when they were walking to the parking lot. "But I think it's best to wait for him to come to you. After making a big move like that he usually comes to tell you what he's done and then proceeds to tell you that you could still be his son."

"He has become slightly predictable." Danny agreed. "I still don't like waiting around for him, though." He sighed as Sam pulled into Tucker's driveway. "But it's better than going to his house or the office, which usually ends badly."

They all got out of the car, grabbed their bags and headed inside. "We have to pick the lesser of the two evils." Tucker shrugged opening the side door to his home. "Mom! We're home!"

"I have ham sandwiches and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in the kitchen!" Mrs. Foley shouted back.

They grabbed the plates as they passed through the kitchen and walked into the living room to tell Mrs. Foley, who was watching TV 'thank you' before heading up to Tucker's room.

They all settled in their spots, Danny in a bean bag chair, Sam on Tucker's bed and Tucker in his desk chair. They all relaxed letting their bodies unwind from the school day. "So what are we going to do about Agent Z?" Sam asked biting into a peanut butter and jelly.

"We could sneak into his apartment and have a look around." Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Otherwise I've got nothing. We don't know where their headquarters are, we don't know how many are around Amity Park and we don't know what they want. Starting at his apartment is the only option we really have." He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"We'll check out his apartment on Saturday. Then whatever information we gather there, say if we find out about the whole Ghost King thing, we can determine if we go see Frostbite that day or later." Tucker agreed taking a second ham sandwich from the plate on his desk.

"So we just sit there and wait for him to leave? Because you know that there has got to be a shield up around the room, or at least a couple of rooms. They were always crazy about guarding their places since you were able to drop Freakshow off inside their headquarters." Sam said.

"That's the plan so far. We'll need to tell Jazz about this so she'll be ready too."

"I'll tell her tonight when I get home." Danny agreed.

"Don't forget to tell her about Vlad."

"Sam, I…"

"She'll want to know Danny." Giving him her 'serious' look, "she'll want to be on the lookout for things before she leaves."

Danny let out a big sigh, "Fine, I'll tell her but…" he gasped and shivered as his ghost sense escaped his lips. "Great just as I thought we could have a ghost free day." He rolled his eyes, got up from the bean bag chair and changed into Phantom. "I'll call you guys if I need back up."

"Just make sure you're back by 6, otherwise mom will be wondering where you went for dinner."

"I'll do my best." Danny gave a two finger salute before phasing out of the wall and flying off to fight whatever ghost decided to ruin his evening.

Sam stared at the spot where Danny disappeared; Tucker on the other hand was pulling out his books deciding to get started on the few papers of homework that were assigned.

"I'm worried Tucker." She voiced her thoughts out loud not looking away from the wall.

"It'll be fine." He shrugged, "We'll figure out what the GIW is planning and kick Vlad's butt."

She turned to look at him as he pulled out a pencil from his backpack. "Yeah, but the Ghost King?  _Danny_  as the Ghost King? From what we've seen that's not good."

Tucker put down his things and rolled over to the bed and grabbed Sam's hands looking her in the eyes. "One: we've only known about Pariah Dark and yeah he's pretty horrible, but there had to be someone before him that ruled. Maybe they were good. But Danny isn't like them, he still has his humanity. Dan's not going to happen to him, you know that."

Sam let a beat of silence pass through them, "And the second thing?"

Tucker smiled, "And the second thing is that if he does turn bad – which won't happen – but if he does, we'll be there to kick his ass back into shape. And with whatever Vlad has planned, we've always been able to stop it. Sure he's gotten back up, but knocking down one plan always makes it harder for him to come up with something new."

Sam closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, "Okay, you're right. But, that doesn't make me any less worried."

"Me either. But we only just learned about this. Once we know more it'll make things easier." He gave her a half smile when she opened her eyes before letting go of her hands. "Alright, now we have to do homework, otherwise Danny'll have nothing to copy tomorrow morning."

**August 21st, 2014**

**Thursday**

**Tucker's Bedroom**

**Late Afternoon**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed the dates I do at the beginning and end sometimes might not have specific times. It's either because i'm too lazy, or it's just easier to place it in a generalized time.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you thought! Good or bad :)


	3. Swimming with the Sharks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you all so much for your feedback from Chapter 2!
> 
> I hope that you guys like Chapter 3! Please let me know what you think! :)
> 
> The Lyric quote is from Vegas Lights by Panic! at the Disco and so is the title.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Panic! at the Disco.

**Where villains spend the weekend**

**The deep end**

**We're swimming with the sharks until we drown**

* * *

**I Walk the Line: Swimming with the Sharks**

**Word count: 5,716**

**10/4/15**

* * *

**August 22nd, 2014**

**Friday**

**Fenton Household**

**Thursday night/ Friday morning**

Jazz was all for the idea of sneaking into the Agent's apartment and investigating what he had there. She was also concerned and excited to hear about Danny maybe being the Ghost King. She was excited for the fact that maybe all the other ghosts wouldn't be trying to kill Danny. She was also concerned for the same reasons everyone else was: Vlad and his devious plans as well as the fear that his dark side could resurface. But she kept those thoughts about the Ghost King being a tyrant to herself figuring Danny was already dealing enough things and didn't want to add this to the pile. Though she was pretty sure that everyone was on the same page as her.

Friday passed by quickly for everyone: went to school where they were taught about the basic powers ghosts had, fought a few ghosts that did show up, avoided Valerie and came home. They all slept over at Danny's that night so they could leave together to go to the apartment complex where Agent Z resided. Jack and Maddie were excited to hear about their new class, but were not happy when they learned that Agent Z was the one teaching it.

" _A GIW Agent. Why didn't the school ask us, huh Mads?" Jack complained cutting into the Lasagna that Jazz and the others had made for dinner. Sam had made her own vegetarian version of the dish._

" _I'm not sure, honey, but they must have had a good reason to hire those incompetent scientists." Maddie frowned. "Though him having a teaching degree must have helped. Otherwise I'm sure the school would have asked us." She took a bite of her own lasagna._

" _We should ask them to do lab days and we could come in to show the kids some cool things we've discovered!" Jack said enthusiastically. The four teenagers groaned inwardly. Jazz was extremely happy she wouldn't have to be there for that._

" _We'll make a call to the Agency tomorrow."_

The rest of the night was spent with Maddie and Jack down in the basement still working on their newest invention they were sure would help them capture Phantom. The group stayed upstairs planning out what they were going to do before heading out on patrol for the night.

Saturday morning around 10 a.m. they went to check out Agent Z's apartment. They sat in Jazz's car a little bit from the apartment building, with a clear view of the front entrance, waiting for the Agent to leave. They had been sitting there for a half hour already, but so far he had yet to come out.

Danny had tried to enter when they arrived, however just as they predicted there was a ghost shield around the apartment and around all of the apartments surrounding it. He was able to look through the apartment's window invisibly and saw Agent Z looking at something on his computer as he sat on his couch in the standard white suit all Agents had to wear. He also told Tucker about all the security cameras and he was able to get on the signal emitting from them and was ready to press the key on his PDA to disable them; at least when Agent Z finally left his apartment.

They waited another ten minutes before the agent walked out of the front doors, giving a nod to the doorman and stood on the sidewalk. He held a phone to his ear in one hand and a briefcase in the other.

"What's he waiting for?" Jazz voiced all of their thoughts.

A few seconds later they got their answer as a white car pulled up to the building and Agent Z opened the door getting in. The car pulled away from the curb and drove down the street.

"Oh, crap." Sam groaned.

"Jazz, you and Tuck go up there and find anything and take pictures and do whatever you have to. Me and Sam are going to follow them." He grabbed Sam's hand making them intangible and flew them from the car and after the GIW.

"I guess we're gonna have to get passed that doorman." Tucker groaned not happy about it.

"He looks pretty laid back. I'm sure we'll be fine." Jazz got out of the car, Tucker following suit. "We just have to say we're visiting someone."

"But he knows everyone that comes through this building. We can't just make up a name."

"Oh, right." Jazz looked around and saw on the windows that there was an advertisement looking for renters for the building. She grinned as she got an idea. "Follow my lead." She grabbed his hand as she dragged him towards the doorman.

* * *

**August 23rd, 2014**

**Saturday**

**Just outside Amity Park**

**10:55 a.m.**

Sam and Danny had been following the car as it took routes towards Springfield, IL. They had gotten about five minutes outside of Amity Park when the GIW car veered to the right. They knew it wasn't because they had spotted them seeing as Danny was keeping them invisible. Down the road a little further the road began to lift up and created a type of underground tunnel that the car disappeared into. Danny tried to get inside, however he ran full force into a ghost shield, sending electric shocks through his body. Sam passed harmlessly through, but was pulled back as Danny couldn't go any further.

The secret underground tunnel closed just as Danny landed them, making it into a plain road again. Danny groaned and changed back to human. It would be idiotic to stay in his ghost form if they had to find a way to open the tunnel from the outside. And he really didn't want another run in with the ghost shield.

"How are we going to find them now?" Sam complained as she crawled on the ground looking for any signs of an opening.

"I don't know. We need to figure out how to open this thing. Then we could just follow them." Danny searched the opposite side of the road for an opening like Sam was doing. He was thankful that it was a side road because no other cars were coming and it would seem pretty odd for two teens to be crawling on the ground.

Sam got up and crossed her arms taking a look around to see if she could spot anything out of the ordinary. Trees lined the roadside but there was nothing out of the odd in their placement. She walked towards the side of the road hoping to spot something on the shoulder that may have been triggered when the car passed it to open the secret tunnel. But she was coming up short. She turned on her heel and a flash of light blinded her from the other side of the road. Moving her head out of the lights direction she noticed that a cube like object sat on the opposite shoulder, hidden in the foliage. She jogged over to see that it was a blue box that was covered in reflective material.

She tried to pull it from the ground, but it wouldn't budge. Sam wondered how they used it as a source if there were no openings in the box at all. She began to feel around for something, she wasn't sure what, but she hoped if her fingers passed over the box in the right way it would give her information on it. She was about to give up when her fingers passed over each side of the cube at the same time and the top slid back on the cube.  _Yes!_

"Danny!" She called looking into the box to see a white button. "I think I found it!" She pressed the button and a whirring sound came from the left and saw the road begin to rise. Danny, who had been on his way to her, stopped half way to watch the road rise in amazement.

"Good job, Sam." His smile was so wide it could have split his face. "Let's go." He held out his hand for her. She took it and they descended into the underground tunnel.

There were lights that illuminated the area every couple hundred feet. The tunnel opening closed behind them as they took in the tunnel. There were no signs of openings in the walls as they walked and they decided it would be best to see how far the tunnel went until they needed to turn around.

* * *

**August 23rd, 2014**

**Saturday**

**GIW Headquarters Tunnel**

**11:40 a.m.**

"How long have we been walking?" Sam asked after they had walked for what felt to be much longer than what they had been.

Danny pulled out his phone, "Twenty minutes."

"Maybe we should turn back and come back when we have some actual transportation. This tunnel goes on for too long to keep walking."

"How about we fly there?" Without waiting for an answer, Danny changed quickly into Phantom, except the instant he did alarms started blaring, guns were out and aimed at him and Sam, and red lights blinked in and out.

Just as quickly he changed back but nothing changed except that the guns were now pointing in every direction trying to find the ectoplasmic source. "Run!" Sam yelled and pulled Danny back the way they had come. They made it a minute down the tunnel when they knew they were being chased as bright white lights appeared behind them illuminating the tunnel ahead. Danny growled out in frustration.

"Crap. They're gonna catch us." Sam grumbled, pushing herself faster, which wasn't much. Her lungs were already pushed to the maximum and she knew they'd get caught before she was close to running out of breath.

"No they're not." Danny's flash when he changed was barely seen through the bright white lights but Sam found herself being held against Danny's body and the wind whistling past her, hair whipping her face. Ectoguns shot at them but Danny made an ectoshield ball around them to keep the fire from hitting both of them before trying to phase through the ceiling. But he hit the ceiling hard, a crackle of electricity shooting through him.

"Shit."

"There has to be another manual way out." Sam reassured him hating that they hadn't thought to check for a way to get out before they went in. "Go all the way back to the entrance."

Danny nodded in agreement and looked over his shoulder seeing the cars approaching faster. "Hold on."

She grabbed him in a death grip and he shot off so fast she was happy she laid her face into his shoulder. They made it to the end of the tunnel in a sixteenth of the time it took to walk it; the cars were far behind them but still gaining.

"Where is it?" Danny changed back as they settled on the ground figuring that there had to be another shield surrounding the door area. They were crazy on their security. The ectoguns stopped firing, but the alarms and red lights were still going making it hard to see specifics.

"Most likely along this wall." They began looking for it, the lights of the cars approaching too fast for either of their liking. They could hear less of an echo of the motors in the cars after 30 seconds.

"Hey! I fou…"

"Stop! Put your hands up!" A GIW agent shouted, cutting Sam off.

She looked to her left catching Danny's eye; he gave her a slight nod indicating he wanted her to push the small blue button she had finally found. She slowly put her hands in the air, Danny following her lead.

"Turn around slowly." The same GIW called out.

Instead of doing what they asked, Sam quickly pressed the button. Danny turned around quickly shooting a large snowball at the two cars encasing them, making it easier for them to escape.

The door/ road opened upward, Danny changed again grabbing Sam before flying out. He shot a ball of ectoplasm in front of them. It went a couple of feet before fizzling out against the shield. There was no time for words as Danny positioned Sam to where he was holding her head with one hand and wrapped an arm around her body then quickly changed back and they fell, tumbling through the shield and onto the pavement.

They each cried out as the gravel scratched their skin. They rolled a few times, the momentum of Danny's flight speed and the fall pushing them further down the road.

When they finally stopped moving Danny got up instantly groaning as his body ached in protest. "Come on." He helped Sam to her feet. "If we make it to the woods they'll probably go right past us." They ran to the right hoping that the GIW would miss them.

"They usually aren't bright enough to figure out things too quickly." Sam was able to chuckle as they made it past the tree line and further into the forest. A few yards in Sam pulled Danny to a stop and they hid behind a large tree. They heard the cars whiz past them and continue down the road. Danny was about to step out of their hiding spot but Sam held him back.

"Wait, make sure they're not walking around." She whispered. She could kick his ass for almost getting them caught again. Well, she was still going to kick his ass for his earlier stunt but she couldn't worry about that right now.

Instead of pulling back all the way to be hidden completely by the tree, Danny peeked around the edge of the trunk. "I don't see anyone." He whispered back to her.

"We should wait a minute to make sure."

He nodded and hid back behind the trunk. "How's your injuries? No broken bones right?" he looked down at her and was reminded again how much taller he was than her now.

"Nothing a few bandages won't fix. And no, nothing broken." She locked eyes with his blue ones and gave him a small smile. "You?"

"Nothing bad." His voice barely voice above a whisper. They held eyes and she wasn't sure how long they did but she didn't want to look away from him.

"Damn, they must have gotten away." The loud voices of the GIW interrupted them. Their cheeks turned pink and quickly looked away from each other and towards the road. The agents were making their way back into the tunnel. They waited until the road returned to normal before coming out from hiding.

"Let's go. Maybe Tuck and Jazz found something." Danny said before grabbing Sam around her waist, changing into Phantom and flying off through the trees back towards Amity Park.

* * *

**August 23rd, 2014**

**Saturday**

**Fenton Works**

**12:25 p.m.**

When Danny and Sam reached Fenton Works they were surprised to see Jazz's car sitting in the driveway. "I figured they'd still be at the apartment." Danny furrowed his brows.

"Maybe they didn't have any luck either." Sam said as Danny turned intangible and flew into his bedroom.

Tucker and Jazz were sitting on Danny's bed but instead of talking about GIW things like Danny and Sam thought they would be, they were talking about Jazz and her excitement about living in the dorms at Washington University.

Danny landed and set Sam on her feet before changing back into Fenton. "So I'm guessing you guys didn't find anything?"

"No. His place was spotless. Nothing there except extra changes of clothes and sunglasses. And a little bit of food in the fridge." Jazz answered. "What happened with you guys? You're all scratched up." She got up quickly, going into Danny's bathroom.

"We found where the entrance to their headquarters is."

"Yeah, except Mr. Clueless over here changed into Phantom while we were in the tunnel and got us chased out." Sam gave him a pointed look telling him he had been pretty stupid.

"At least you guys found out where they are." Tucker said as Jazz came out of the bathroom holding a first aid kit.

"So you got chased out. How'd you get these scrapes everywhere?" Jazz made Sam sit down on the bed and went to cleaning the up the dried blood from the major hits.

They proceeded to tell her and Tucker what happened not leaving out any important details. All the while Jazz bandaged the major cuts Sam received. Danny's were almost healed by the time she had finished with Sam and he found no reason to bother with them.

"Well I agree with Sam on this one. I could definitely kick your butt for pulling a stunt like that. But I'm extremely happy you were able to get out of there." Jazz got up and put away the first aid kit.

"Too bad you weren't able to find the second entrance." Tucker took off his glasses, cleaning them with his shirt. "Now we should get ready to go to Frostbite's."

"Where are Maddie and Jack?" Danny asked. Everyone grabbed their backpacks to pull out their books so they could fit weapons, a thermos and a few other things in there for the short trip.

"They said something about driving up to Chicago to pick up a part they couldn't get in Springfield. Looks like we'll be alone for dinner. Again." Jazz sighed picking up her own backpack, "I'll get the Spector Speeder ready." And she walked out of the bedroom.

Danny watched his sister leave with a frown marring his face, "I hate that Jazz is taking such a hard hit with them."

"She hasn't had the time to wrap her head around the fact that they don't really act like parents anymore. Once she sees them as only people it'll become a lot easier." Tucker placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I just want her to not have to deal." He picked up his bag and strapped it to his back while letting out a long sigh. "We can talk about this later. Are we all ready?" Sam and Tucker both nodded and they headed down to the lab.

Jazz had the Specter Speeder up and running with the device that Frostbite had given them, hooked into the main computer to make sure that the Speeder didn't shut down because of the temperature when they entered the realm of the Far Frozen. Once they were all in and settled Jazz opened the portal quickly zooming through. As soon as they were clear she hit the button to close it before directing the Speeder to the Far Frozen. The ride wasn't very long, only taking ten minutes because they didn't run into any ghosts they knew – like Walker. When they landed outside of the central building that housed their medical centers, labs and guest housing (which was only added on once the group started making regular visits), they were met with Frostbite's second in command, Hailstorm.

"Great One and family." Hailstorm smiled. He looked similar to Frostbite with ice thorns on top of his head and a gold arm band on his right arm as well as a golden belt. However, he didn't done a blue cape and wore the orange cloth just as the others of the realm did. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Hey, Hailstorm." They all waved from the inside of the speeder. Jazz, Sam and Tucker pulled on their heavy coats they had received the first time they had visited.

"How's everything in the realm going?" Danny asked walking out of the speeder. "No trouble with the infimap?"

"No the infimap has stayed safely in our grasp." Hailstorm and Danny shook hands and the others joined them out in the snow. "Everything has been going smoothly in the realm, which means something dangerous is about to happen." He shook Tucker's hand and hugged each of the girls.

"That's something I think everyone can agree on." Sam laughed, but quickly sobered slightly, "We're going to need to talk with Frostbite as well as you."

"He is in the labs. I will take you too him." Hailstorm began to lead them into the Central Building.

"Actually this is a more private matter that we need to talk to you both about." Danny said, "If we could meet in one of the meeting rooms instead that would be best."

"Of course. I shall inform him after I show you to the meeting rooms."

"Thank you, Hailstorm."

"How are you and Crystalrose doing?" Jazz asked, changing the tense atmosphere to a happier one, as they made their way down a wide hallway.

"Very well. Three days ago I proposed to her." His serious expression turned into a smile, and pressed a button on the wall to open a sliding door to one of the meeting rooms. "And she said yes."

"That's great!" Jazz exclaimed, the others showing their excitement as well. Jazz and Sam gave him another hug while Tucker and Danny shook his hand in congratulations.

"Thank you all, I shall tell Crystalrose of your congratulations. Now though, I shall go and inform Frostbite that you are all here." He gave them a parting smile and disappeared through the door.

The team took seats at the icy blue table and waited a total of five minutes for Frostbite to walk through the door with Hailstorm following behind him.

"Great One!" He exclaimed, quickly grabbing hold of Danny and crushing him into a hug.

"Hello Frostbite." Danny chocked out, unable to breathe or move as the yeti had his arms pinned down.

"It is great to see you." He placed Danny back on the ground who coughed and sucked in a breath. "And your family is here as well!" He exclaimed going around the table giving each member of team Phantom the same bone crushing hug he gave Danny. Everyone ended up coughing and sucking in a breath when he was done.

After giving each of the team their hugs he took a seat at the head of the table next to Danny and Hailstorm. "What can we do for you and your family Great One?" He questioned folding his big paws together.

Danny knew it was best to just get it out instead of leading up to it, "Do you know anything about me becoming the new Ghost King?"

The smile instantly disappeared from Frostbite's face. He looked over to Hailstorm who was wearing a shocked expression. The silence stretched on for a full minute where Hailstorm and Frostbite never looked away from each other. They finally broke contact with a slight nod from Hailstorm.

"I have heard… rumors… that you were to be the new Ghost King."

"So it's true then?" Danny insisted. He couldn't believe this, "Just because I've defeated Pariah Dark?"

Frostbite shook his head, "No, no. I do not know if the rumors are true. However yes, many ghosts believe that you are to be the new King since you defeated Pariah by placing him back in the sarcophagus of forever sleep."

"How many ghosts?" Sam asked hesitantly. She was doing her best to keep a straight face. It was still only a rumor, which means that it might not be true. She didn't want Danny to have to have another thing plopped onto his plate. He was already extremely tired and worn out. Now with Vlad potentially having a plan quickly forming it would take even more of a toll on them all; especially him.

"The few that I have heard from are the only few that believe this to be true."

"Which few?"

Danny asked the same time Jazz questioned, "What do you believe?"

Frostbite looked Danny in the eye as he spoke, "I have spoken with Princess Dora, Klemper, the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady, as well as Amorpho and Ember McClain. They each believe you to be the next Ghost King. And I must say that I agree with their claims."

The team couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Jazz was left speechless as questions ran through her mind about what this meant for who her brother was. If he was to be the King of the Ghost Zone would that mean he was more ghost than human? Would he turn fully ghost? Would he turn into Dan? She didn't want her baby brother to lose himself.

Tucker was kind of excited, but that was the more societal thoughts clouding his judgement for a couple of seconds. In the human world it was great to be a King; riches and palaces and great parties. But this was the Ghost Zone. And human thinking just didn't work in the Zone. His mind was going crazy because he thought that Vlad had closed the actual sarcophagus. Which would actually make Vlad the Ghost King if everyone was basing this off the idea that whoever closed the sarcophagus would be the King. And having Vlad be the Ghost King instead would be worse than anyone else he could think of.

Sam's earlier thoughts were still bouncing around in her head; if Danny was truly to be the Ghost King she didn't want to see him be driven into the ground. She knew if he made the decision he would also be fighting more and more ghosts. The Ghost Zone went on indefinitely. An infinity of ghosts that they have yet to meet. So many of them hated Danny and truly wanted him dead. And if word got around that if you were to defeat the Ghost King and you would automatically assume that position, then almost every ghost that wanted power would becoming after Danny. There had to be some other reason for Danny to maybe being the Ghost King. There just had to be.

Danny himself however would think one thing and be instantly onto the next thought. Was he human anymore? Would he turn out evil like Dan? He promised he wouldn't turn evil, he just couldn't. What about Vlad? Were there other Ghost Kings? Were they all evil as well if there were more before Pariah Dark? Did he have to wear the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage or were those only for Pariah Dark? Would other ghosts be coming to attack him? What would this mean for his family? Did the Ghost Zone truly need a King? Why was it him and not a stronger ghost? Who decided these things?

"The fuck." Danny breathed out looking down at the table running both hands through his hair.

"Danny." Jazz quickly reprimanded even though she knew cursing was kind of part of this situation she still didn't condone its use.

"Sorry, Jazz." He gave his sister an apologetic look then looked back toward Frostbite.

"I am sure you have many questions Great One, I may not be able to answer most of them. I will do my best however to give you the answers you seek." Hailstorm voiced his agreement with Frostbite.

Danny was still riffling through his head trying to determine what question he wanted to ask first but he couldn't pick one. Thankfully he didn't have to pick one first as Tucker asked, "You said that Danny would be the King because he was able to lock Pariah back in the sarcophagus of forever sleep. But Vlad was the one to actually turn the key. So wouldn't that mean, based on what you had said, Vlad would be Ghost King instead?"

Frostbite looked almost taken aback by the question, "Given what I know and understand about what transpired, because it was Danny to truly defeat Pariah and held him in the sarcophagus it would be Danny who would have won against him, not Vlad."

"But there has to be some other way or reason to become the Ghost King. Because otherwise any ghost that wanted to could potentially defeat, kill, anything honestly, to get Danny out of the seat of power. If he is in fact the Ghost King." Sam said, and the others could hear the worry in her voice. Danny reached over with his right hand to grab Sam's left one in his tightly. His thumb rubbed soothing circles on her skin, trying to keep her calm. He was wondering about this himself now too.

"I do not know." Frostbite answered, disappointing the teens even though they knew he wouldn't know all the answers.

"Though, that is how Pariah Dark gained control of being Ruler of the Ghost Zone from the previous ruler." Hailstorm explained catching their attention once again.

"So there was a Ghost King before Pariah Dark?" Danny asked, still holding onto Sam's hand.

"Yes, only one." Hailstorm nodded. "She was the Queen of the Ghost Zone. We here at the Far Frozen do not know much of her. We do know that she is half the age of Death itself. She was the one to create the Crown of fire and Ring of rage as she was knowledgeable in the magical arts. She was locked away just as Pariah Dark was by the Ancient Ghosts because she was destroying the human population. Many refer to her either as 'Ancient' – though we are unsure why – or Aletikize."

"Ale-tee-keeze." The group sounded out.

"Yes," Frostbite nodded wishing he had more information to give to them on her. "I am sorry, that is all we know on her."

"That's okay. It's a lot of information actually. A lot more than we knew before anyway." Tucker was rapidly typing everything into Carol – his PDA.

"You are welcome Tucker. What other questions do you have?"

"Will this affect my humanity?" Danny asked quickly, staring into the ghost yeti's eyes. "Do I have to be a full ghost for this?" Sam squeezed his hand and latched onto Tucker's as well who had already had his other hand grabbed onto by Jazz.

"I would not believe so Great One. Though you are one of the first halfa's in existence and I do not know what that outcome might be. I am sure that this would not lead to what you are thinking. Only time will tell though."

Danny closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his free hand; the others slumped down in their seats. The biggest question they had and it couldn't be answered.

"Again, I am sorry for…"

"No." Danny looked back up at the ruler of the Far Frozen. "Don't be sorry. You have helped greatly do not doubt that. We thank you for what information you were able to provide us."

"It is my pleasure." Frostbite closed his eyes bowing his head slightly towards him before returning to his upright seated position, Hailstorm following his lead.

There was a pregnant pause before a loud rumbling was heard in the room. Frostbite and Hailstorm jumped from their chairs looking about the room wondering what the noise had been since they had not heard such rumblings before. Danny, Sam and Jazz all looked at Tucker who was blushing a light shade of pink.

"Hey! Don't blame me! We skipped out on lunch. You know I have to eat regularly." He let go of the girls' hands and folded his arms across his chest.

The group was happy for the intrusion of Tucker's stomach and was chuckling at their friend but, they all realized just how hungry they were as well.

Frostbite and Hailstorm bellied out laughs with relief, "Would you all care to join us for dinner? It is no problem of ours to host you for this evening."

"That would be excellent Frostbite, thank you." Danny smiled up at him.

"Dinner begins in a few hours. You are welcome as I have stated previously to enjoy the village. Sadly I must depart from you and return to the lab. I bid you all good-bye and shall see you for dinner." Frostbite bowed to Team Phantom who respectively stood from their chairs bowing back before he walked out of the sliding doors of the meeting room.

"Crystalrose is currently in the weapons training room with a class. I am quite certain she would enjoy having you four join." Hailstorm informed them taking the few large steps towards the door. "I must also depart for I have another meeting to attend too. Be safe." They all bowed respectively to each other before Hailstorm made his own exit through the door.

"What do you guys say; learn how to use another weapon like they do?" Danny asked, he could use that time to maul over what he had just learned.

"I'm in." Sam smiled, squeezing his hand. She always liked that the Yeti's were so versatile in their weaponry. Being able to move differently from what they learned on the human plane was something she was fascinated in.

"Me too." Tucker agreed still typing away on Carol.

"I'll go to say hi, but I'm going to go meet up with Winter in the library."

"Jazz you always go to the library." Danny complained pressing the button on the wall to open the sliding door and walked out to the hallway making a left back towards the way they came from.

"That's because books are my calling, while weaponry is your guy's thing." She shrugged, but smiled when she noticed that Sam and Danny, who were walking in front of her, were still holding hands and walking particularly close to each other. From the corner of her eye she saw Tucker snap a few pictures.

"Come on Jazz. One class." Sam pleaded looking behind her quickly at the red head.

"No, no. I'll be fine. I have our weapons and I know how to use those. I'm just fine on my weapon learning."

"But it's not just the weapon we're learning about its different techniques that go with them."

"Yeah, and you can show me them later." Jazz said with a fierce 'that's final' in her voice making Danny and Sam be quiet about the matter.

"Um guys?" Tucker question looking up from his PDA. "Can we go to the kitchen first? I'm starving."

**August 23rd, 2014**

**Saturday**

**Far Frozen**

**Saturday afternoon**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> I know that some people don't like cursing and what not. If you're offended by this, then either when you come across a curse word, I suggest you read over it, or do not read my story. Teenagers curse. I curse! and i'm definitely not a teen anymore. I won't have them cursing around their parents; at least the really bad ones but they will be cursing in my story.
> 
> On that note, please let me know what you thought, whether it's good or bad :)


	4. Miserable & Magical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I know things have been kinda slow and after this chapter I promise things are gonna pick up a lot more. Maybe not in the way you're thinking but still. Anyway, this chapter is the shortest of all the chapters so far but it's still chock-full of information. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly do not own Danny Phantom. I wish I did. Also don't own the Lyrics from Taylor Swift in the quote.

**Well count to ten, take it in**

**This is life before you know who you're gonna be**

* * *

**I Walk the Line: Miserable and Magical**

**Word count: 2,931**

**10/4/2015**

* * *

**August 23** **rd** **, 2014**

**Saturday**

**Far Frozen: Central Building**

**Saturday Afternoon**

The team did in fact head to the large kitchen in the Central Building where the workers were excited to see them again. They gave Danny and Jazz each half of a cooked fish and gave Tucker a whole cooked fish knowing how he ate incredible amounts of meat. They were able to make Sam a bowl of cooked rice and placed the cooked vegetables they had already made over the rice. The rice was actually from the food section in the pantry that the trio had stocked for themselves – mainly for Sam – because much of the food in the Far Frozen did not follow the vegetarian diet.

After eating their food they had gone to join Crystalrose's weapon and techniques class in the Tactical building. They still had their coats on and were able to make the trek outside easily on the snow packed paths to the other building. Crystalrose had been extremely excited to see them all. She showed them her bracelet that Hailstorm had made for her and given to her for her acceptance to his proposal. Sam thought it had been beautiful as it was an ice band with multiple roses engraved delicately into the ice.

After the happy hello's had passed the trio joined the other younger yeti's – who were just as excited to meet the team as they were – and Jazz left to join her friend Winter in the library which was in a separate building. Besides Sam, Winter was now one of her best girlfriends. They had met on Jazz's second time to the Far Frozen when she had questioned Frostbite on their readings and where they kept them. They had all gone to the library and Winter, who was similar to a librarian loved how interested Jazz was in what they had to offer in the three story building. They were friends ever since.

Later that night they all ate dinner with the members of the Far Frozen. The entire tribe was excited for Team Phantom to join them and spent most of the night speaking with members of the tribe. They told stories of their fights with Undergrowth and what it was like in the human realm at the moment. Each yeti was fascinated by their stories and wanted to know more but they told them that they'd be back soon and would finish their stories then.

They left to go back to the human realm with a promise from Frostbite and Hailstorm to look into Danny becoming the Ghost King. They assured them that if anything of great importance was found they would contact the Team as soon as possible. When they arrived back in the lab, thankfully with only an interruption from Klemper, Tucker texted his mom to tell her that he was staying at Danny's while Sam called her grandma Ida to let her know as well. They were pretty tired from their crazy day and headed off to bed.

Danny was woken up in the middle of the night by his ghost sense and left without telling Tucker and Sam, wanting them to get as much sleep as possible. When the others woke that morning and he still wasn't back they all went out to help him finish up the final ghosts fights before coming back to the house and making breakfast even though it was lunch time.

They spent the rest of the day logging what information they had into Danny's computer while Sam wrote in the Team's journal about what happened with the GIW and in the Far Frozen. After so many fights with Technus they figured it was the best idea to have more than two backups for their information on the computer.

The only places they had been logging their information was in Danny's computer and Tucker's PDA – which saved to his computer. But when Technus took over the computers when he was downloaded into the system they decided that they would back up to Sam's computer, on multiple flash drives - and back up flash drives. Tucker had been able to make a few flash drives that were able to hold up to 400 GB of information. He had been able to take data designs from one of the highest USB flash drives that he was able to get a hold of and make his own.

They had already filled 2 of the 5 flash drives he made and then they broke each one up into more and more flash drives that way the information was saved on multiple fronts and were labeled and organized easily for quick findings. It had actually been Sam's idea to create the journals because if something did happen – because Technus was unpredictable on the technology front – then it would be best to have everything written down.

The journals stayed at her house under her bed in boxes and were organized by date. She didn't carry their newest one with her because she didn't want it to get stolen or destroyed or read by anyone else. It currently stayed in Jazz's room because they knew if it was in Danny's room Maddie would have probably snooped and read it. And they really didn't need Maddie or Jack asking questions.

After they had everything saved Tucker and Sam departed for their respective houses and Jazz and Danny made dinner for four. They weren't sure when their parents would be back but Jazz suggested that they make extra and leave the burger patties in the fridge so they wouldn't have to make anything.

Danny went on patrol that night letting Jazz tag along since he only had one week left with her. At the end of the week on Saturday, August 30th they were going to be moving her down to Washington University in St. Louis. He was going to miss her a lot but he had pushed those feelings to the back of his heart not wanting to deal with them till they were staring at him in the face. It would make the passing week much easier.

There were only a few ghosts out that night and Danny was able to get the last of his homework done before they each headed off to bed.

* * *

**August 25** **th** **, 2015**

**Monday**

**Casper High**

**10:15 a.m.**

The next day went well until they entered their U.S. history class. The teacher had the projector on showing the live footage from where Vlad was campaigning to continue on as Mayor of Amity Park.

He was standing in front of a children's home downtown with the orphaned children seated behind him. Crowds cheered below him as he stood behind a podium with multiple microphones set up for him to speak into.

"I will be continuing my trials of making sure that these children will be able to have a better learning experience. This extension of educational services does not only pertain to these children behind me but to every single one of your sons or daughters. It is time to take our place back on top in the education system. As I stated before, my reform project will focus on using funding on getting the most up to date books children need as well as sending teachers who need it back to school so that our future will be the best it can be." The cheering was so loud that Vlad had to take a minute to wait for it to calm down. "I want to thank Headmistress Kraelin and the children that reside in  _George P. Bishop Home for Children_ for being wonderful hosts and if you could all say it with me, 'Our Future is ours to Control'."

"Our Future is ours to Control!" The children and people in the crowd shouted.

"Thank you all." Vlad waved and walked off the stage.

Danny, Sam and Tucker had sat themselves down in their seats as they had watched Vlad finish his speech and were now looking at the screen in annoyance.

"Great, now it seems like people actually like him." Danny groaned looking over at his best friends.

"I know, I wish mayor Montez would run again." Tucker said. "Even though if he did Vlad would just overshadow everyone again to make sure he got the votes."

"Yeah, because the other two candidates don't stand a chance. Or at least that's what my parents said." Sam told them pulling out her materials for class, "Apparently over the weekend they were invited to each of the other candidates houses for some huge party and everyone was putting up more of a fake act then if someone was trying to hide an affair."

"Great." Danny rubbed his eyes tiredly. Though he had gotten enough sleep last night, this news was bringing all of the other information they learned this weekend back to the front of his mind. Not that he hadn't been thinking over the Ghost King thing, it was just settled on the back burner. "I just want November to be here so we can stop seeing those stupid campaign commercials on the T.V. all the time."

Before the either of them could answer the teacher called the class to attention ending their short conversation.

It was in Danny's next class, honors Biology when his ghost sense went off. He reluctantly raised his hand into the air. The teacher let him go to the bathroom with a look of disappointment on her face that he tried to ignore. Danny ran to the bathroom quickly changing into Phantom once he checked to make sure it was clear and flew out of the school.

He looked around the entire school, but didn't see any ghost. He flew towards the park considering that was where most of the ghosts liked to start their hauntings. He knew he was heading to the right place when he heard the screaming of the locals. He picked up his speed, flying in the direction the people were running away from.

He knew he arrived when he saw a ghost floating above one of the fountains in the park. He was short and extremely heavy. He wore grey sweatpants, a black T-shirt with the Danny Phantom symbol on it, and pair of tennis shoes. Greasy straight bright red hiar reached his shoulders. In his right hand he was holding what looked to Danny to be a T.V. remote control. Overall it looked like he hadn't showered in days.

"Hahaha!" The ghost laughed, "You'll do best as Woody!" he called out pointing the remote at a child the opposite way. A red beam of energy shot out of the remote as the ghost pushed a button and hit the child before Danny could move. Instantly the child changed into a child version of Woody from Toy Story.

Danny looked around to see that others had been changed as well, he could see two people who looked like they came from the movie Avatar, another person was running around like Mike Wazowski from Monsters Inc., Leia from Stars Wars, cartoon Batman and someone else as cartoon Superman, Captain Kirk from the older Star Trek series, and he saw one more person as that guy who is the main character from CSI: Miami who always wears his sunglasses. Danny couldn't remember the guy's name in the show.

He couldn't believe his eyes. All these people were being turned into characters from movies and T.V. shows. This was going to be interesting.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He shouted flying closer to the ghost, "Shouldn't you be binge playing video games in your parent's basement?" He folded his arms across his chest.

The ghost turned around to face Danny a smile on his face, "Danny Phantom! We meet at last!"

"Yeah." Danny drawled out, "And you are?"

"I am your worst nightmare." He tried to make his face contort to one of anger and make him look scarier but it only made Danny burst with laughter.

He clutched his sides as he laughed in the air, who did this guy think he was? "Who are you trying to quote? Mushu from Mulan?"

The guy looked crest-fallen, "No. I was trying to be Rambo in Rambo III."

Danny shrugged, "Sorry, never seen any past the first one."

"But they're so good."

"Yeah, I'm sure they are." Danny rolled his eyes, "So are you going to tell me your name or am I just going to have to kick your butt without it?"

"Ugh, fine." The ghost rolled his eyes, "I'm Chaser."

"Chaser?" Danny thought that name was almost as bad as the box ghost's name. "As in Channel chaser?"

"Exactly! Well, actually not really like 'channel' but more like 'movie chaser'."

Danny rolled his eyes. Without waiting for anything else figuring he had him distracted enough he shot Chaser in the stomach with a blast of ectoplasm sending the ghost to the ground. "You're going to change these people back." He demanded floating over to Chaser and flew above him, his arms crossed. "Otherwise I'm gonna have to call your mom."

"Yeah right." Chaser got up slowly, "I'm gonna go have way more fun." And with a pop gone was Chaser and in his place was Flash from the Justice League. "See ya ghost boy." He gave a two finger salute and was off, a red streak following in his wake.

"Shit."

* * *

**August 25** **th** **, 2015**

**Monday**

**Casper High: outside quad**

**11:45 a.m.**

"I hope Danny's doing okay." Sam said as she took a bite of her barbequed tofu sandwich.

"If he needs help he'll call." Tucker wasn't too worried about Danny and continued to chow down on his sloppy joes that was being served for lunch that day.

"What if it's Vlad?" Sam put down her sandwich and rubbed her temples. She hated how worried she got when big things started back up again.

"It's way too early in the game for Vlad to be trying to get Danny. There's no need to worry so much yet."

"Well, it's hard not to." She huffed. "At least I'm not overly so like Jazz is." She sighed resting her head on her hand.

Tucker nodded chewing through another bite. "I can't believe she's already off to college."

"Yeah, I'm going to miss her." Sam truly would miss her. She had grown quite attached to the red head and saw her as one of her friends. She wasn't as close as Danny and Tucker but it was nice to have another girl to talk to at times.

Suddenly, something red streaked through the outside quad stopping in the middle of the area where everyone was eating, "Hello students!" he called out happily, waving at everyone.

Sam and Tucker's mouth's dropped open with the rest of the student body's. They were staring at the Flash. The Flash was supposed to a fictional character.

"You're the Flash!" Dash yelled, standing up quickly from his bench.

"Yep!" With a pop the Flash changed into Darth Vader. "I'm also Luke's father." The imposing, deep bass voice of Darth Vader could be heard across the entire quad.

The student's all shrieked and backed away from Flash/ Vader. With another pop he was changed back into a twenty-something year old man that looked like he hadn't showered in days. Both Tucker and Sam found it strangely odd that he was wearing a Danny Phantom T-Shirt. "I'm Chaser and tonight I'm going to be your host." He laughed and lifted up a remote that he aimed at Dash.

Dash shrieked along with the rest of the students and tried to hide behind Kwan. That didn't help him though as a red beam shot from the remote and hit Dash. Now though instead of Dash standing in front of everybody, Phil Dunphy from Modern Family was staring back at everybody.

"Uh, guys? Why do I look like that Modern Family guy?" His voice was the same as Phil Dunphy's however he acted just as Dash did.

"Because he's a ghost that has the power to change you into anyone from any T.V. show or movie." Danny zoomed in, stopping a few feet from Chaser.

Sam thought that this would be an interesting fight as the students of Casper High once again cheered for their hero.

"Come on Chaser, just get in the thermos and no one gets hurt."

Tucker chuckled to himself knowing Danny only said that when the ghost was pretty easy to catch.

Chaser turned around to face Danny, "No way man! This is the most fun I've had since I died!"

"Yeah, well you're going to have to have 'this much fun since you died' in the Zone." Danny floated down till he was standing on the grass a few feet away from Sam and Tucker's table.

"I don't think so. Hope you guys have fun." His smile turned creepily wide and he hit a button on his remote surrounding everyone in a white light and then the students, teachers and Danny were all gone from the grounds.

The double doors to the school burst open and Jack and Maddie came rushing onto the grounds, "Hang on kids were here to…" Agent Z pushed his way between them, a phone clenched in his hands.

"Where'd they kids go?" Jack asked Maddie as Agent Z called his boss.

"I don't know. But we're going to find out." Maddie's voice was hard; she would do anything to get her baby boy back.

**August 25** **th** **, 2015**

**Monday**

**Casper High: Outside quad**

**11:50 a.m.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this chapter! I hope I have you all on the edge of your seats. Do I? I hope so. Well, even if I don't I hope you liked the chapter!
> 
> If anybody can tell me who Chaser looks like and from what T.V. show's character he's similar too, I'll write a short story based on what they PM me. Only the first person though!
> 
> Would love to hear what you have to say! See you next week!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanna say thanks so much for the Kudos that i received and the bookmarks! Thank you so much!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the lyrics from Polaroid from Imagine Dragons

* * *

**I’m a midnight talker**

**Oh I’m an alley walker**

**I’m a day late two face**

**I’m a burn out quick pace**

* * *

**I Walk the Line: Remote Controlled**

**Word count: 4,815**

**10/11/15**

* * *

 

**August 25 th, 2015**

**Monday**

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

****

            When the bright light cleared from Danny’s eyes he realized he was no longer standing in the quad of the school.  He was currently standing in a living room that looked awfully familiar. There was a white couch and a coffee table with two doors on opposite sides of the T.V. that he thought led to bedrooms. He turned around to see a kitchen and more people appearing. As soon as the others became clear he realized exactly where he was: The T.V. Show Friends.

 

            Monica, Chandler, Joey, Phoebe and Rachel stood scattered about the kitchen and living room. He looked down at himself to see he was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a green sweater, and realized he was made to play Ross. “You have got to be kidding me.”

 

            Everyone was looking around at each other unsure of what they were supposed to do so Danny decided to take charge. “Okay who’s who?”

 

            “I’m Sam.” The character Rachel said, stepping forward.

 

            “Sam Manson?” Danny asked, he wanted to make sure he had the right Sam.

 

            “Yeah. Who are you?” she asked her eyebrows furrowing.

 

            “It’s me, Danny.” He smiled and ran over to her giving her a hug. The Chandler character suddenly burst out laughing.

 

            Sam and Danny let go of one another to glare at Chandler. “Tucker.” They both said.

 

            “Yeah!” He breathed between his laughs and came over hugging his two best friends. “Oh I can’t believe you guys are Ross and Rachel!”

 

            “Shut up!” the both yelled at him their faces pink from embarrassment. “Okay, who’s everybody else?”

 

            “I can’t believe I’m Monica. I wanted to be Rachel.” The Monica complained.

 

            “Paulina?” The Joey character asked, “It’s me, Dash.”

 

            Paulina as Monica squealed and jumped on Dash as Joey, giving him a huge hug.

 

            “I can’t believe I’m Phoebe. Shouldn’t the vegetarian be the vegetarian on the show?” The Phoebe character said crossing her arms across her chest and pursed her lips. “I’m Valerie by the way.”

 

            “Okay, then.” Danny sighed before Sam could remark on Valerie’s comment and ran his fingers through his hair. Except he only got partway through his hair when they got stuck. He sighed again dropping his hand; he needed to remember he had Ross’s hair at the moment. “What are we supposed to do?” He looked over at Sam and Tucker – who had finally stopped laughing when he realized that his significant other in the show was Paulina – but they only shook their heads.

 

            “Are we supposed to act like our characters?” Valerie thought out loud. “Wouldn’t that semi-explain why we’re standing in Monica and Rachel’s apartment?”

 

            “Well they’re like fictional characters from a T.V. show; we can’t just act like them.” Paulina sneered, which looked odd coming off Monica’s face. “How did we get in here anyway?” She questioned looking around the place.

 

            “Chaser hit some button on his remote and we ended up here.” Danny responded. “But I think Valerie is right, maybe if we act out our characters we’ll be released from this different reality.”

 

            “What? Just do it without a script? That’s the stupidest idea Fentoad and when we get out of here and you look like yourself I’ll hit you for being so stupid.”

 

            “Wow Dash, way to keep up the mood.” Sam rolled her eyes.

 

            Danny laughed which made the others look at him as if he had grown two heads – which had in fact happened when he was trying to learn duplication. “Sorry, but Sam your eye roll fits Rachel’s perfectly.”

 

            “I am _not_ Rachel.” She demanded, her jaw tightening.

 

            “Uh-huh, sure Sam.” Tucker chuckled, but backed up quickly when Sam tried to go after him.

 

            “Calm down.” Danny grabbed her arm, holding her back from pummeling their best friend. “We’re never gonna figure this out if we keep antagonizing each other about what character we are.”

 

            “And who put you in charge, Fentino?” Dash demanded standing to his full height and crossed his arms.

 

            “By all means Dash if you have a better plan than mine and Danny’s, go for it. We would all love to hear it.” Valerie said coming to stand next to Danny and Sam. Though she didn’t look as intimidating as she used to since she was now Phoebe.

 

            The silence stretched on while Dash looked around the apartment trying to think of something else that would get them out of the apartment. And that’s when he realized, “What about the doors? What if one of them’s a portal?”

 

            The group stared at him as they had done to Danny earlier. “Actually that’s not a bad thought.” Tucker amended.

 

            “Everyone check the doors.” Danny commanded rushing to the bathroom door while everyone went to check all the others. Sadly though none of them found anything. They all went back to standing around in the kitchen contemplating what to do.

 

            “Hey!” Paulina squealed, pointing to the windows, “Isn’t that Chaser?”

 

            Everyone whipped around to see Chaser sitting on the edge of patio. His eyes went wide when he realized that he had been spotted.

 

            “Get him!” Dash yelled and they all rushed to the side window. Except they all got stuck as each person tried to through at once.

 

            Chaser got down from the edge of the patio and now stood in front of the group chuckling. “Oh you guys are playing the six perfectly right now!” He chuckled again, “I think I’ll just sit here and watch you try and get out here.” He floated into the air, sat Indian style and a bag of popcorn popped into his hand which he immediately began to munch on.

 

            Danny grabbed hold of Sam and Tucker – he had to double check because Rachel and Chandler felt much different than they did – and hoped that his ghost powers were still intact. He focused on turning his body intangible and instantly felt the change over his body. He smiled to himself pushing the power out to Sam and Tucker and pulled them from the crowded window and onto the patio.

 

            Except instead of landing on the patio they fell through the concrete patio. A bright white light surrounded them again making them cover their eyes. When the light disappeared Danny and the trio felt that they were yet again standing on solid ground and they opened their eyes.

 

            They were standing in a school hallway – definitely not Casper High’s – and most of the lights were off. Danny was still holding onto Sam and Tucker’s arms and when he looked down he was confused by who he was looking at. Sam looked down at herself but was unable to figure out who she was by looking at her clothing and current surroundings. Tucker was having the same problem as his best friends.

 

            Sam looked over at Danny and Tucker and gasped when she realized who they were. “You have got to be kidding me.”

 

            “What?” The boys asked frantically.

 

            “We’re in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The T.V. Show not the movie.”

 

            “Mean that vampire show you made us binge watch when you got the DVD’s for Christmas two years ago?” Tucker whined.

 

            Before Sam could respond she was interrupted by another blinding white light and three other people appearing in the school hallway. “Let me guess: Paulina, Valerie and Dash?”

 

            “Sam?” A dark haired, dark eyed but pale girl asked that Sam immediately knew was Faith from the show.

 

            “Valerie?” The Faith character nodded.

 

            “Are we in Buffy the Vampire slayer?” Valerie as Faith asked. “Because you look exactly like Buffy.”

 

            “What! I don’t know how to kill vampires!” Sam guessed that the red head who looked like Willow was Paulina.

 

            Sam decided to ignore her, “So I’m Buffy? Valerie is Faith.” She looked at Danny and Tucker again. “Danny you’re Xander, which is really weird. Tucker you’re Giles. Paulina is apparently Willow.” She shuddered, “And Dash… of my fucking god. You’re Angel? Ew!” She felt a stronger shudder go through her.

 

            Valerie snorted in amusement along with Tucker and Danny who each received glares from the Goth girl.

 

            “Hey, wait.” Valerie’s brows furrowed, “How’d you guys get passed the window?” She was curious because they were really stuck and she could barely move. It was a true wonder how the trio had gotten out.

 

            “Uh, I just pulled Tucker and Sam with me really hard and we fell through the window.” Danny shrugged. “I don’t know maybe Chaser was pulling a trick or something.” The Trio knew that was a stupid excuse but Sam and Tucker couldn’t exactly think of anything else than what Danny had said either.

 

            Valerie pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Sam thought she looked perfect for the character of Faith. Valerie however, did not believe what they were saying but she kept it to herself knowing that there were other matters of utter importance.

 

            “I don’t want to fight vampires!” Paulina shouted again when no one listened to what she said.

 

            The sounds of breaking glass and shattering as it hit the floor echoed down the hallway making the six look down the hallway and freeze. “Well Paulina,” Valerie said looking down at her right hand as a stake appeared. “You’re going to have to do something cause I think they’re coming for us.”

 

            “Dash beat them up like you do to the nerds.” Sam said glaring over her shoulder at the gorgeous character of Angel. She had to focus and remember that Dash was definitely in control of it.

 

            “Does everybody have a stake?” Danny asked, one had appeared in his right hand just as it did with Valerie. In his left hand a cross and a bottle of holy water had appeared.

 

            Everyone said that they had a stake. Paulina and Dash voicing their concerns that they didn’t know how to fight these mythical creatures as pounding footsteps were heard coming their way. Dash, though nervous, wanted to be the first one to attack to prove that he was the leader. The others let him pass by them to stand in front of them, giving Danny a quick punch to the stomach as he did. Dash wanted to show the nerdy teen that he was still superior over him and that Danny had no idea what it was like to be a leader and that Dash knew best because he was on the field giving orders to his teammates.

 

            Danny didn’t care, he was used to this and he knew Dash was trying to show him that he was still the king of Casper High even if they were stuck in these T.V. shows with each other. He hated it, but he still had to play weak Fenton even in this reality.

 

            When the first vampire appeared it ran towards Dash who immediately pulled back his arm and punched it in the face. The vampire flew back landing on the floor. “Cool! I did it!” He turned around smiling at them.

 

            “Look ou…” The group shouted as the vampire was back up on its feet and had lunged at Dash’s – Angel’s – back, knocking him to the ground. Paulina rushed to help him but the trio and Valerie were now preoccupied by the 8 other vampires that had appeared.

 

            “Remember, stab the stake through the heart. That’s the only way to kill them.” Sam commanded as she attacked her vampire. She was extremely happy she had taken those fighting classes in the Far Frozen and that she could practice them on ghosts. Except now it was vampires. She was a little stoked. She loved this kind of thing. Of course it was always worse experiencing it. The vampire she was fighting landed a hit to her face sending her into the wall but she was able to turn quickly against the wall with her stake poised and ready as the vampire rushed after her. He impaled himself on the stake, a shock look coming over his face before he turned to dust.

 

            Danny had already killed his first vampire and was trying to kill his second one when Sam joined him. He saw a small smile on her face. He thought she fit the character of Buffy perfectly when she smiled like that.

 

            Tucker was holding off on his own exceptionally well. But that only came to a shock to people who didn’t know what he did with Danny, Sam and Jazz. Just because he acted like the super weak techno nerd didn’t actually mean he was one. He trained with Danny and Sam, and he wasn’t anywhere near their weight levels, he was a lot stronger and knew more fighting techniques than he did when he was fourteen.

 

            Valerie had easily killed her first vampire like Sam and Danny had and was now on her second. She kept on eye on Dash and Paulina who were doing pretty well for not knowing anything about fighting. Well, Dash knew how to throw punches that was true. But this kind of fighting was way out of his league. Valerie was happy that she had her black belt in karate and that she had ghost fighting to keep herself in shape because she had no idea what would have happened if she was more like Paulina.

 

            Soon the fight was over and nothing but dust littered the ground where the group had killed off all 9 vampires. Paulina was the first to speak once the aftermath was over.

 

            “I never ever, ever, _ever_ want to do that again.” She shuddered dropping her stake to the ground. She had only fought one vampire unlike the others but it was the worst thing she had done in her life up to this point in time. That was including the time she had toilet paper stuck to one of her heels when she came out of the bathroom at school sophomore year.

 

            “I agree.” Dash said reaching out and grabbing Paulina’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

 

            “Are you kidding!” A voice sounded from behind them. They all turned around to see Chaser with his remote in his hand, standing in the middle of the hallway a couple yards away from them. “That was so awesome! It was like you guys were really on the show!”

 

            Sam who was the closest to Chaser took a couple of steps towards the ghost as he was fangirling over what they had done. She was waiting for the right moment to jump him and grab the remote.

 

            “Why do you want us to go through these T.V. shows?” Danny asked. He figured he could stall and give Sam enough time to get close enough – he had seen her slowly stepping towards Chaser – for her to get the remote.

 

            “Why else?” he shrugged, “Cause it’s fun. Plus I got the famous Danny Phantom and how many people can say that!” He laughed.

 

            “Danny Phantom’s in here too!” Paulina squealed excitedly. “Where? Is he in a different T.V. show?”

 

            Chaser scoffed, “Man you humans are stupid.” He crossed his arms over his chest, the remote sticking out. “He’s right in this real…”

 

            Sam took her door of opportunity and launched herself at the ghost who was not expecting such an attack. They fell to the ground and Sam shuddered as she smelt the stench of stale Doritos and beer coming from Chaser’s body. She did her best to ignore the gross smell, grabbed the remote and pulled herself quickly off of Chaser’s greasy body. Did this ghost not have a shower like all the others in the Ghost Zone? Or did he just not care?

 

            “I got it!” She ran back to the group trying to see what button it was to make things go back to normal. But none of the buttons that filled the remote had labels. “Which button is it?” She looked back at Chaser who was brushing himself off.

 

            He smiled smugly at her and the rest of the students still as their characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. “I’m not tellin’.”

 

            Valerie had enough of this and stalked towards him. He looked up at her with fearful eyes as she grabbed his shoulders, swung him into the wall and held him there. “You’re either going to tell us, or you’ll be seeing the other side of death.” Of course she didn’t have her weapons with her but she could figure something out if it came down to it.

 

            “It’s the blue one! Three down from the big red button and four over to the right.” He shook as she continued to glare him down.

 

            “Are you sure?” She narrowed her eyes and looked into his own and squeezed his arms tighter into his body and pushed him further back into the wall.

 

            “Yes!” he squealed, afraid to look away from her.

 

            “Push it, Sam.” Valerie’s glare never wavered.

 

            “Here goes nothing.” Sam let out a breath and pressed the small rectangular blue button.

 

            The bright light lit up the hallway again blinding everyone. When their vision cleared they were standing on the grass that covered the quad behind the school as themselves. Danny saw that there were 15 GIW agents and his parents around the quad. They were all looking as more students appeared around the quad in small groups of five, four and six. When the lights finally stopped and the two teachers who had been on lunch duty, Mr. Lancer and Mrs. Creeton – the freshman physics teacher – appeared everyone began talking and trying to find Chaser.

 

            “Hide the remote.” Danny whispered to Sam. She looked down at herself trying to find a place to hide it but she couldn’t figure out a spot. She looked at the boys and zeroed in on Tucker’s cargo pants. They were always filled electronics; a remote wouldn’t make them look weird.

 

            She quickly reached down unbuttoning one and slipped the remote in and closed it a second before Paulina started shouting that the ghost was being held over here by Valerie.

 

            Agent Z was the first to arrive over at their group with Maddie being a close second. “Alright, ghost we’re taking you in.”

 

            “Yeah, I’m going to have to say a big fat _no_ to that.” With a pop he changed into a Dalmatian puppy. He was able to slip from Valerie’s hands and landed on the ground in half a second. In the next half second there was another pop and the Flash appeared. “See ya!” he gave a two finger salute and then he was gone, a streak of red being the only indication of which way he went, but was gone as soon as it had appeared.

 

            Agent Z called out four agents to follow Chaser telling them that they had to catch him under whatever circumstances. While he gave these orders Maddie asked Danny, Sam and Tucker if they were okay. All three nodded; Maddie sighed in relief, gave Danny a quick kiss to the forehead and rushed back to Jack who was sitting at a table, telling him they needed to move it to catch the ghost before the GIW did.

 

            Paulina and Dash moved away from the trio and Valerie finding Kwan, Star and the others in their group of friends and began exchanging stories.

           

            Danny, Sam and Tuck were about to move away from Valerie when Agent Z distracted them by asking her,

 

            “You’ve started looking for colleges correct?”

 

            She nodded, “Yes, sir I have.”

 

            “You know catching that ghost like you did was an incredibly brave thing to do.”

 

            “Thank you, sir.”

 

            He pulled out a card from his breast pocket of his suit. It was plain white with GIW typed across the middle and Telephone number at the bottom. “I think you’d make the perfect GIW agent with the raw talent you have.”

 

            “Well it’s not all raw,” She blushed, but kept her face neutral, “I have a black belt in karate.”

 

            “Even better!” Agent Z smiled and handed her the card, “We offer full scholarships for anyone entering the program at your age. Fully paid, great education and you can be one of the top most paid government officials in the United States.”

 

            Valerie was speechless. Not have to worry about paying for college was something she only dreamed about now. And get paid to fight ghosts? What could be better? But she knew she would have to talk to her dad about it first. “Thank you.” She smiled, “I’ll think it over with my dad.”

 

            Agent Z squeezed her shoulder, “Take all the time you need, training can only begin once you’ve graduated high school.” With another squeeze to Valerie’s shoulder he walked off to join his fellow Guy’s in White in assessing the student body to make sure there were no lasting affects to their bodies.

 

            Valerie was too wrapped up to notice that the trio had walked off after her talk with Agent Z. They stood by one of the trees that decorated the quad and watched the agents flounce around.

 

            “I knew that was coming.” Danny eventually said. “I mean I didn’t know when they would have caught her catching ghosts, but I knew they would see her and reel her into their schemes.”

 

            Sam sighed leaning her back against the tree; Tucker sat down by her feet and pulled out Carol, starting to add Chaser to their files. “I was too.” She ran her fingers through her hair happy to have it back to its natural black color. Everyone thought she dyed it but in reality it was her mother that had been dying her hair red since she herself was a teenager. “The real concern here though, is how are we getting out of here with all the GIW’s, to go save Chaser from being torn apart?”

 

            “We’re sneaking out. Agent Z was over here and well I think he’ll believe we we’re just stupid kids and left school grounds because we we’re already ‘checked out’.”

 

            “Plus school’s going to be over in 10 minutes anyway.” Tucker voiced from the ground, “Not like it would matter trying to go back to class. You know Principal Ishiyama always cancel’s classes when there’s a huge ghost attack.”

 

            “Since I can’t go ghost we’re going to have to sneak out old school.”

 

            “Ugh, I hate climbing that fence.”

 

            “Tucker, it’s only 4 feet tall.”

           

            “So!” Tucker got up from the ground. “I still have to get over it.”

 

            “Yeah, you do have to get over it.” Sam laughed when Tucker stuck his tongue out at her. “Come on, they’re all preoccupied further up. Let’s go.” She began walking to the fence, the boys following. Danny made sure to keep watch behind them to see if any of the agents or teachers was watching them.

 

            They were able to make it to the fence and Sam and Tucker had gotten over when they were caught.

 

            “Hey! You children still need to get checked out!” They heard an Agent call out.

 

            “Run.” Danny smiled at them and they took off. He was right behind them placing one foot slightly in one of the rungs, and both hand grasped the top of the fence firmly. He kicked hard and pushed with his hands, vaulting his feet over the top of the fence and landed smoothly on the other side. He bolted after Sam and Tuck easily catching up to them as they made it to the parking lot. He looked behind them as they reached Sam’s car to see two agents running towards them.

 

            “Get in, idiot.” Sam called as she started the car. Danny hopped in the backseat and shut the door as Sam peeled out of the parking lot.

 

            By the time they were on the street all three of them had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

 

            “Oh man, that was the most fun I’ve had all week!” Danny choked out between laughs.

 

            “Totally!” Tucker agreed. Still laughing he pulled the remote from his pocket and began to look over it.

 

            “Do you think you could track him with that?” Sam asked, breathing in deeply to control herself as she drove down the road.

 

            “Maybe?”

 

            “He’s probably back in the park.” Danny said having calmed down enough to speak almost normally. “That’s where everyone else seems to like to hangout.”

 

            Sam changed course and headed for Amity Park’s Park. When they got close enough they could see the Fenton Assault Vehicle parked along with two GIW white Chevrolet Malibu’s, by the park. She decided to park a little ways away so as to not be noticed by them.

 

            “Okay, I’m going to go in as Phantom to get Chaser. I’ll let you know when I got him.

 

            Sam and Tucker put their Fenton phones in their ears as Danny did. Bright white light filled the car as he changed into Phantom, grabbed the thermos from his backpack, happy that he had been smart enough to put it in Sam’s car before he went off to fight Chaser earlier.

 

            “Can I have his remote? I’m going to see if I can lure him in.” Tucker passed back the remote, “I’ll let you guys know if anything goes wrong.” With that departing message he flew intangibly through the roof towards the center of the park.

 

            He knew he was close when he heard loud arguing and could make out Maddie’s voice. They were all surrounding the fountain where Chaser – in his natural form – was sitting on the ground close to a GIW agent in a net that looked ghost proof.

 

            “We were the ones who shot it down! It’s ours!” Maddie yelled at one of the agents. Jack stood to her side giving her silent support.

 

            “We were the ones to actually catch the ghost. Therefore it belongs to the government now.”

 

            Danny rolled his eyes. He was still covered by the trees so he made a quick duplicate handing the other the thermos. He felt the small part of his mind that was in control of the duplicate come into play. He was extremely happy he had mastered having two other duplicates at a time, it made things like this that much easier.

 

            He turned invisible and floated halfway to the ground where he shot an ice knife through the net cutting it in half. Of course this got the attention of the agents and his parents. He put up a shield around Chaser and turned visible.

 

            “Come on. I’m the rescue team.”

           

            “Phantom!” All the ghost hunters shouted.

 

            “Uh, yeah.” He waved, “I live here remember?” He chuckled, quickly creating his own shield as they all shot at him. He looked down to the ground where Chaser had yet to move. “Move Chaser!” He yelled and made to move towards the woods.

 

            “Coming!” Chaser called out flying up to join Danny; they were still being shot at by the GIW agents and Danny’s parents.

 

            “Turn invisible then fly into those trees. I’ll meet you there.” Danny said, dropped his shields and turned invisible. He saw Chaser do the same and was thankful that he hadn’t hesitated.

 

            He made it into the group of trees that was too small to be considered a ‘wood’; looking behind him he saw that the ghost hunters had pulled out their tracking devices to try and find them. He had to be quicker than he thought, just because they were poor at capturing a ghost didn’t mean that they couldn’t find one.

 

            Stopping when he was close to where his duplicate had hidden he became visible and called out to Chaser.

 

            “I made it.” He huffed becoming visible as well. Hands on his knees as he floated trying to catch the breath he no longer needed on this side of the ghost zone. “Thanks man, for the save back there.”

 

            Danny hated that he had to do this to him, but he knew if he didn’t get him into the thermos he would be captured by the GIW again and he didn’t want even his worst enemy – though he had thought about it with Vlad – to be subjected to their tortures.

 

            “Yeah about that.” He reached up to scratch the back of his head, “This isn’t so much as me letting you go and giving back your remote, it’s more of a… recapture.” He held up the remote to keep Chaser’s attention, who looked between it and Danny with wide eyes. “Sorry, dude.” He flew to the side as he called his duplicate forward and opened the thermos, pressed the button and sucked Chaser in.

 

            “No fair!” Chaser yelled until he was inside and the thermos was capped.

 

Danny became one again with his duplicate. He pressed his hand to the button on his Fenton Phone, “I got him.”

 

**August 25 th, 2014**

**Monday**

**Amity Park, Park**

**3:25 p.m.**

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought! see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for taking time to read this story!
> 
> Please leave me any comments - good or bad (not flames, more like constructive criticism.) Unless of course you think this is total shit. Then tell me so.
> 
> Anyway, I plan to post once a week. Typically it will be Sunday nights, but it sometimes it could be later in the week.


End file.
